You've Got Mail: Gundam Style
by chryseis dione
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Fic in which two people who hate each other in real life meet over the internet. This will eventually be a Zechs and Noin fic (big surprise, huh?). Enjoy the story peoples!
1. Chapter One

You've Got Mail: Gundam style  
I do not own Gundam Wing, You've Got Mail, or America Online. They all belong to their respective companies. This is merely a fan fiction, written for the heck of it by a fan who loves Zechs and Noin. Thought the pairings may seem weird at first (ZMxDC and LNxQW), it is a 6x9 fic. This is obviously an alternate universe, so enjoy!  
  
  
Lucrezia Noin sat at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hand. Looking around the bright blue and white room, she sighed, simply enjoying the morning. It was a pleasant day in the Sanc Kingdom, and she was ready to face the day. Fortunately, Noin had the morning off from work, and she intended on spending it relaxing. Work had enveloped her lately, and she couldn't wait for a long day of leisure. Only one thing was making her nervous today...  
  
Quatre Rabaerba Winner entered the kitchen, his usual bright and cheery self. "Good Morning, Noin," he said happily, crossing over to the coffee machine.  
  
"Hello Quatre," she replied, dumping some of her favorite Irish ream coffee creamer into her mug of coffee. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"In a rush, I'm afraid," the 24 year old answered, pouring the coffee and looking around for his briefcase. "I have a meeting with two of the leaders of the nearest resource colony to discuss trade treaties that we have with the Alliance and with Earth. I may have to make a trip up near L-3 before the week is out to oversee things. I'm sorry, but it might interrupt our plans for dinner."  
  
"I can always reschedule our reservation," Noin promised with a smile. Quatre was always so caring like that. He felt bad about his busy schedule and was constantly apologizing for being gone. She understood, her schedule being almost as busy as his own. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek, grabbed the briefcase under the table and rushed out the door.  
  
She listened as he jogged down the hallway to the door. Noin rose and walked over to the window and watched her boyfriend jump in his car and leave. Smiling evily, she ran into her room and grabbed her laptop computer, dragging it out into the living room of the cozy little house. She opened it up and turned it on. Waiting anxiously as it booted, the desktop appeared. Double clicking the icon, her computer beeped and buzzed as it connected to America Online.  
  
"Welcome," it greeted. At last, she heard the three words that she had been waiting to hear. "You've Got Mail." The little flag popped out of her mail box and she checked her mail eagerly. One mail was from Lady Une, her boss at Preventer, where she worked. Scanning it, Noin found out that her report on the military activity near Belgium needed to be in tomorrow. Wincing, she clicked out of the e-mail. Her in-box was full today, and she just couldn't find what she wanted.   
  
"Junk mail," she muttered as she read over things that had been forwarded to her. "How to change your life in three easy steps, Angel of Friendship, chain letter, chain letter, online card from Quatre, ah, here it is. She double clicked on the e-mail from -------  
  
An email popped up on the computer screen. Avidly, it's reader opened it, scanning over the news from the online correspondent. After a whole day of waiting, anticipating its arrival, it was finally here. She smiled a wide smile as she looked at the note that was jotted off to her. By now, she was really thankful that she had mis-clicked and landed in a chat room. She began to read in detail as she absentmindedly swirled her coffee.  
  
"Dear Asteri54, Yes, I have a cat. I always told myself that I wasn't a cat person, that I was too busy, but I ended up with one anyway. He kind of showed up one morning and made himself right at home before I could call the animal shelter. Camus is great at catching things and is a very kind and sharing soul. If you were here, he would probably bring you a present, although you midnight not enjoy the mouse intestines that he brings."  
  
In his house, Zechs Merquise is typing his letter on the laptop. In the living room of his quarters in the Sanc Kingdom, he sat typing to his online friend. "Well, it's autumn here, and the leaves are falling. In my opinion, they are better than flowers, and I wish that I could bring you a bouquet of red, orange, and yellow maple leaves. However, since I have no idea where on Earth you live, or if you live on Earth for that matter, I must simply wish you a happy autumn."  
  
From across the house came the voice of a certain blonde woman. "Oh dear. I'm late." Dorothy rushed in, gulping a cappuccino down as she went. "I have a meeting at 8 o'clock with the Vice Foreign Minister, and I have a report to get in by four. Get my coat will you? Oh, and I'm going to need my briefcase and my laptop. Evelyn Carnegie walked out yesterday, so that means I don't have a personal secretary any more. Now, I have to hire another one and conduct interviews for the third time this month." She paused to catch her breath as she opened the door to leave. Zechs looked up from his computer. Angrily, he sent the email and got up.  
  
"Dorothy, let's get one thing straight. You are not the only one who has a job here," he growled, shutting his computer.  
  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I'm just in a hurry this morning. Oh, and we have to go to a party tonight, so I hope that's okay," she added, not being able to gauge Zechs's mood.  
  
"What's this one for?" the older man sighed, retrieving the briefcase, laptop and coat. Handing the things to her, he watched as she dashed out of the house and into her yellow car. At last, she was gone. Their relationship was rather interesting, as he barely made time for emotional and personal things. As a top officer, it was considered proper to have a girlfriend, a woman to accompany you to parties and official functions, as well as one who would be a companion to a lonely soldier. This was the last thing on Zech's mind, but somehow, his best friend had convinced him to start dating his cousin. Dorothy Catalonia was Treize's cousin, a busy assistant to the Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian.  
  
He collapsed onto the couch, allowing himself to rest for a while. It had been a hard night, one filled with training for the latest mission. Zechs Merquise was one of the top officers on OZ, a military organization that was planning to take over soon. Soon, he would have his revenge for the deaths of his parents and his kingdom. He had sacrificed his ideals, his life, and his birthright to come, but this had been the correct decision. It had been the only decision he had, when faced with the two choices of death and danger or hiding in the place where no one would think to look. For now, he let his troubles go and shut his eyes, catnapping for a bit.  
  
By the time he woke up, it was early afternoon. Camus, his gray and white cat was sleeping on his lap. He looked down at the feline who made no signs of moving. "You're not going to let me work today, are you?" he asked the fuzzy lump. The cat responded with a short meow to let his owner know that he intended to sleep like this for some time. With a sigh of mock frustration, Zechs reached for the computer. Flipping it on, he waited anxiously for the screen to come up. The plain black desktop popped up, followed by his icons. He clicked on the icon that would give him internet access. Before long, his internet was up, announcing that he had mail.  
  
He clicked on the little purple mailbox in anticipation. In the "New Mail" section is a mail from Asteri54. "Dear WhiteLion: I really do love our conversations, and there are times when it seems as if we are dearest friends from an age gone by. Before I met you in that chat room, which I am still rather embarrassed about, I have found an enjoyable friend. That is great, since I never have had such a true and honest friend. I thank you for listening to me and continuing these conversations. It is rather remarkable, that I could be such good friends with someone that I don't even know where they live, or what their name is for that fact. I find myself anxiously awaiting your mail each day. It seems like an eternity until the computer boots up and then I hear the words I have been waiting to hear: "You've Got Mail." It seems that the Earth beneath me stops spinning as I read your mail, friendly and insightful as always. And for that, I thank you."  
  
  
  
Author's Ramblings:  
  
Well, I'm writing again! I did my fantasy thing, but my writing has returned to Gundam Wing! I jsut love Noin and Zechs too much to leave them alone. I saw "You've Got Mail" on HBO a while ago and thought of what a perfect plot it would make for a 6x9 story. Hope you guys all enjoy this next story! AS always, email me with comments. I'm available at chryseisd@aol.com or at my new adress (Yay!) at Arisze07@zzn.zechsxnoin.com if you want to chat. Thank you for reading!  



	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two  
  
The next day, Lucrezia Noin pushed open the door to her office. Her office at the Preventer Building was rather obscure. It was part of a larger office complex, the offices were gray and plain on the outside. On the inside, however, the offices were a central part of the government of the World Nation. The agents handled top security issues and terrorist attacks, forming a protection agency for the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Peacecraft-Dorlian.  
  
"Good morning, Sally," she greeted her partner, who was already checking their in-box. She walked over to the computers and flipped them on, watching as they booted up. "Isn't it a wonderful autumn morning?"  
  
"Autumn? Since when do you call it autumn? Can't you just say fall?" Her honey-blond partner stared over at her. "Are you in love?"  
  
"No!" she said abruptly. Then, after a strange look from her partner, she amended herself. "Well, of course I'm in love with Quatre. We're living together, on separate wings of his county estate, of course, but still..... Anyway, is there anything new in the inbox?"  
  
"Some more reports and one stakeout. Noin, I can tell that's something's up. Why not just tell me about it?" She gave her the reposing mother look, and the raven haired woman made her confession.  
  
"Am I cheating on Quatre if I'm involved with someone over the internet?" The question seemed to take Sally aback.  
  
"Whoa! It's not infidelity, but it's definitely not something I suspected out of you, Noin! Quatre's a really..."  
  
"Sweet and kind person, not to mention wealthy and well known. So I hear every day, Sal. But it's not like we're having an affair! We just write little harmless emails back and forth. It's really nothing!"  
  
"So he's a guy? How old is he? What's he like? Where did you meet?" Sally fired off a round of questions at her quickly. Noin sat down at her desk and checked the business email herself. So far, it was as Sally had said. Reports, orders, the usual.  
  
"I don't know," she answered nonchalantly.  
  
Sally walked over and rested her hands on the back of her partner's chair. "You know that you know, and I know that you know, so let me know, OK?" Noin almost giggled at the question and answered rather reluctantly.  
  
"We met in a chat room for cat lovers. Really silly, actually. It's one of the only things I know about him."  
  
"And???"  
  
"And we just chatted for a while. I told him about Daisy, and he told me about his cat. We chatted back and forth for awhile about normal things. Like the cats, our favorite books, music, and the Sanc Kingdom." She paused to type in some mail for the report. Then, she stopped abruptly. "Bouquets of maple leaves." She really began to giggle then, which progressed into laughter. Sally gave her another strange look and sat down at her computer console, returning to work.  
  
"You know, he could even be Quatre for all you know. Maybe it's a romantic surprise he has planned for you. Or he could be anyone. He could even be..." Wufei, the third Preventer agent walked into the room to pick up his morning mail from Sally. "Wufei," Sally finished with a devilish grin. Noin winced at her comment, for she and Wufei were not on the best terms.  
  
"What are you going on about, Sally?" he asked impatiently. She handed him the reports he was looking for.  
  
"Oh nothing much. Wufei, do you have the internet at home?"  
  
"No," he replied indignantly, flipping through his mail. "I prefer more worthy pursuits." It was silent for awhile before Lady Une entered the office as well.  
  
"So this is where everyone is. Why did everyone collect in here?" she asked, looking about at her three staff members.  
  
"Just discussing Noin's love life," Sally said nonchalantly, typing something at her computer.  
  
"Sally!"  
  
"Well at least it's not non-existent like Wufei's," the honey blond Preventer teased.  
  
"Anyway, getting back to business, I have a job for Preventers Fire and Water. I want you to check out the new building on the edge of town. There has been some unusual military activity there, lots of big names scurrying about. See what you can find," the chief suggested, laying down another pile of papers down on the desk. She walked away, thinking to herself that that wasn't even half the paperwork she had to deal with today. She grimaced at the thought of spending the day on the phone, but kept on going. Preventer agency was going strong now, all she needed to do was keep it going, even with the rumors that had been going around.  
  
The next day, Treize Khushrenada stood in his new office, smiling at the surroundings. Building such a place had always been his ambition. He was now ready to begin the first phase of his plan. The leader of the newly founded OZ organization buzzed his secretary. "Ms. Lane, please send in Colonel Merquise." In a few minutes, a tall masked platinum blond man walked in, clad in a red army uniform, complete with white pants, knee length boots and a long black cape.  
  
"You called, your Excellency?" he asked.  
  
"I did, old friend," Treize replied. "There are matters that need to be discussed before OZ goes public. We've been having some problems lately with the pacifists and those who support Romafeller. One of our officers was taken by Romafeller already, and that caused a good deal of suspicion. And the pacifists, of course, will rally against us. But other than that. Everything should go as planned."  
  
"It seems that the Earth beneath me stops spinning. I think that's what it was," Zechs muttered to himself, still thinking about the email he had received. The ace pilot didn't notice that he had spoken aloud until Treize asked him a question.   
  
"What was that all about?" he asked his friend. Then, with a smile, "Are you and Dorothy going to get engaged?"  
  
"Engaged?!" Zechs startled with a look of horror on his face.  
  
"Engaged to my little cousin! Imagine that," Treize continued politely.  
  
"Of course not, Treize," Zechs told him flatly, allaying any notion of marriage, especially to Dorothy.  
  
"I thought you liked Dorothy?" Treize questioned, going into his 'I'm her older cousin watch what you say' mode.  
  
"Dorothy's wonderful, of course. I can't help but love her. She's amazing, she's great, she drinks all my coffee....." He took a breath and launched back into business, hoping that his old friend would forget about the subject. "Have you heard from Nichol yet? Wasn't he supposed to be back a few days ago with the information?"  
  
"No, but I have heard that someone has caught wind of our existence. The pacifists are going to stage a protest in the square, but we will win them over eventually. Because we are for the people," Treize began with a grin.  
  
"And we will rid them off the tyrannical government."  
  
"And unite them so that they will feel stronger."  
  
"Don't forget the stability and peace."  
  
"And slowly win them over so we can control their resources," Treize mused. "Soon, all the colonies will be overseeing mobile suit production. Romafeller won't stand a chance."  
  
Zechs tried to smile, a calculating, cold smile. "They will all rally against us at first but will welcome us in the end. Are you ready for the meeting with Duke Dermail?"  
  
"As ready as I can be to meet that awful man," Treize admitted. "Will you accompany me?"  
  
"Of course, Treize," the taller man answered, and the two officers left the new building together, headed for a place that neither of them wanted to go. Half an hour later, they found themselves walking into the old mansion that housed all the offices for Romafeller, which was made up of the old aristocracy of Europe. Treize knocked gently on the door, which was answered soon by Duke Dermail, a tall and wide man in a gray and red jacket.  
  
"Ah, Treize, come in. And Mr. Merquise." The old aristocrat stepped aside and let them in. The two OZ officials stepped in quietly and sat down on a particularly garish old couch on one side of the room. "There are important matters that must be discussed concerning other military groups. There are several agencies in particular that I am worried about. But I have good news. The European Pacifists Committee has been dissolved." This fact caused both men to grin. It had been difficult to get rid of their most fervent protesters.  
  
"Oh, and we have analyzed all government agencies. There is still the Continental Investigation Team that is looking into extra activity around here. And one more, very secret agency that's being run by the old Earth Sphere government. The Preventers, it's called. Run by Lady Anne Une."  
  
"Lady Une...." Treize began. "I believe we were in school together for some time. She was an enchanting woman...." Zechs stared at his friend. He had never heard about that before.  
  
"Speaking of women, how's my Dorothy?" the Duke asked Zechs, who startled.  
  
"Dorothy is fine, just fine. She's been extremely busy lately, so I really don't see her much." The Duke seemed to accept his answer and the tall platinum blond man breathed a sigh of relief. That woman was more trouble than she was worth. However, she was the only thing that kept him from being enialated by the higher powers. He wished someone would swing the conversation back to business, something he was comfortable with.  
  
"Are you going to be in attendance at the party at the capitol?" Dermail asked them both casually. "Romafeller might need you, Treize, to quell some of the rumors that are springing up all around Europe." Treize nodded yes. The conversation dwindled, as neither party had anything more to say to the other. While they were both part of the same organization, Treize Khushrenada and Duke Dermail hated each other. The only thing that kept the rivalry from escalating was the family ties between them.  
  
At last, the two OZ top officers were released from the office. "Enjoy your power while you have it, Dermail," Treize muttered under his breath. "Soon, you won't be so powerful."  
  
  
  
A plot is brewing! Will Dermail catch it in time? Or will Preventer find the truth? Hope you enjoyed this chapter. My email is at chryseisd@aol.com or at arisze07@zechsxnoin.zzn.com if you have questions, comments, criticisms, or anything else like that! I love to talk to fellow gundam wing fans! Until next time! 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three  
  
In her apartment, Noin was brushing Daisy, her calico cat. The feline was purring loudly, even as Quatre stumbled back in. "Hello, Noin," he said, setting down his briefcase. "Looks like she's happy." Daisy purred in reply, happily rubbing against her mistress's arm. The laptop lay to the side of the chair, still hot from use. "You look about ready to purr, too, Noin."  
  
"I guess," she said, realizing that she still had that look on her face. "Just happy to see you, that's all." She put the cat down, who was rather jealous that the blonde intruder was butting in on her time. Standing to face her boyfriend of sorts, she grinned. "Should I get dinner ready?"  
  
"If you want, Noin. Or I can cook...." Quatre began.  
  
"You are a sweetheart, Quatre," the older woman said affectionately. "But I can get dinner tonight." She made her way to the kitchen. The kid was just too nice. Everyone at work marveled at him when he came along with her to a Preventer party. Many people, including Quatre's own father, thought that she should settle down with the Winner heir. However, that wasn't quite what Noin wanted. The blond was kind and loving enough, but it just wasn't right, was it? Or perhaps it was just that she was being silly.  
  
Getting out the linguine and a bottle of alfredo sauce, whistled to herself. Setting it down, she then moved to fill a pot full of water. Daisy heard the sounds of food and cupboard doors and rushed in, meowing at the top of her little lungs. "You pest," Noin teased the cat kindly as she tripped over the feline, not meaning what she said. "You like my cooking too, eh?"  
  
As she worked fervently at chopping mushrooms, a sound came from the other room. It was the sweet sound of a violin's lovely chords, resounding throughout the house. Curious, Noin went into the living room, only to see Quatre playing a bright and shining violin. "Quatre!!!" she began, a little upset at him.  
  
"What?!" he asked, hoping that a scolding wasn't in his future.  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"A violin???" he asked hopefully. Putting her hands on her hips, she walked over to the corner and pulled out another violin case. Taking out the violing inside it, she shook it at him. He sighed. "Sorry, Noin. It was just so lovely, I couldn't let it sit in the shop, lonely and without a home..."  
  
"But Quatre! You already have two here and another somewhere else. This house is becoming a violin museum!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. It's just that...." He never finished his sentence, suddenly drawing the bow across the strings. The raven haired Preventer was puzzled as she listened to the sweet chords of a song. She could hear the melody clearly, beautiful and graceful.  
  
"That's lovely," she murmured under her breath.  
  
"This song reminds me of you, Noin. Strong, yet also graceful and lovely."  
  
"That is so sweet," she said to herself. "You are so sweet." She walked back into the kitchen wondering how she and Quatre had ever ended up together. This relationship was all too perfect. Something just had to go wrong....  
  
"And to make up for the violin, I will fix the rest of dinner," he said, further convincing her. Dang him and his perfection. Couldn't he be a chauvinistic pig and make her feel less sorry for the fact that she wasn't quite sure what to do with him. Sighing, she went over to her computer. At first, she thought of leaving it off. Maybe everyone was right. She had a chance at the life she had dreamed of here.  
  
But these were just harmless emails. She opened the laptop and logged onto AOL without further hesitation. This was getting addictive. She sat down and thought for a while before beginning to type away. "Dear WhiteLion: There are times in my life when I am so torn. There are so many decisions, so many paths to choose, and I always seem to choose those that are uneventful and dull. My life just seems so small, and I am not sure if that is because I want it to stay that way or if I just am to afraid to take a chance. I could change my life, everyone wants me to, but there is something in me holding me back. I'm not sure what it is, but something just doesn't quite feel right. This all is probably meaningless drivel to you, but I am writing it anyway. I don't want an answer, all I want to do is send this letter out there into the void, expressing everything that is in my heart and my mind right now. As always, thank you for listening. ~Asteri54"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In the office building, Zechs was fervently hoping that the coffee machine would work. He moved the quarters around in his hand like his Chinese meditation balls. So many choices, so little time. Would it be English toffee or Caramel Cream? Or perhaps a mocha cappuccino? He settled on the English toffee at last, pushing in his quarters and pressing the button. The tall platinum blond watched the little cup flip down and inhaled the scent of the freshly ground coffee beans. He cracked his sore back as he listened to the beloved sound of coffee filling the cup. He was never falling asleep at his desk again.  
  
Eagerly, he grabbed the coffee and sipped it. Letting the caffeine boot up his brain, he got ready to face another day of work. He also had that idiotic party tonight. Wincing, he thought of spending the night with a bunch of stuffy aristocrats and businessmen. The idea was hardly amusing.  
  
At the same time, Lucrezia Noin was sneaking into the building. After an all night stakeout, she had to have coffee, even if Treize Khushrenada himself was down there waiting to apprehend her. She staggered into the break room, pulling quarters out of her pocket. Focusing on the machine, she dragged herself over to it and clumsily pushed in her coins, too tired to do anything else. Then, she pushed the button that would give her the Caramel Cream cappuccino. "Mild or strong?" it asked. "Need you even ask," she mumbled, hitting the button labeled 'strong'. But the machine did nothing. "No," she moaned, crashing her head against the picture of coffee beans and enticing caffeinated beverages.  
  
From behind her, a stranger gave the machine a swift kick. Suddenly, the cup popped down and filled with coffee. Noin, who was completely startled, spun around, only to find herself looking up at an extremely tall man in a red uniform. He looked almost as tired as her, with circles around his nail blue eyes. Mostly, his face was hidden beneath wispy platinum blonde hair that masked him from sight. She gasped at the sight of this strange man, who had been in the room the whole time.  
  
"Hello...." she said shyly. The man handed her the cup of coffee she had purchased, which was now full.  
  
"You look like you need some of this," he said simply as she took it from him. Testing it carefully, Noin determined that it wasn't too hot. She took a large gulp of the stuff. Suddenly, her brain sparked and her entire system was up and running. She opened her eyes fully and looked at the man again.  
  
"Thank you," she said, taking another sip of coffee. This stuff was wonderful. She would have to inquire about getting one of these at Preventer. She never had coffee like this at home, only the creamer she got. Quatre was a Mountain Dew junkie, and didn't make amazing coffee. However, this one flaw was forgivable. The stranger sank down on the couch, still sipping his gently.  
  
Zechs stared at the woman in front of him. She looked tired and worn out. Her clothing was extremely neutral- she wore black dress pants and a button up white shirt, with her black flats that looked moderately conservative. The simplicity made him think of the military wear that most officers donned in free time. She was probably working here too and wasn't in uniform today. This woman was rather breathtaking, with dark hair and dark eyes that sparkled with a light that he almost recognized. He wondered to himself if she would be down here tomorrow too.... Then, he shook off that thought. Stupid male brain, taking control again.  
  
"There's only so much work one can take around here, eh?" he asked her, hoping she wouldn't kill herself at the rate she was gulping that coffee.  
  
"Oh," she startled. "Yes, you're right. I've run away to the land of caffeine. Don't tell anyone you saw me."  
  
"I won't if you won't," he promised with a slight grin, or at least as much of a grin as he could muster this early. "So, what are you up to this morning? Paperwork?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Lots of it," Noin mumbled. He probably thought she was a secretary or officer. All the better- she had a cover. "I'm rather new here, you see."  
  
"It's new for all of us. But everything should be over soon." Now he had her attention. This was working better than she had planned. "Once the Alliance is gone, it may be a lot quieter around here. Or else, it will get more busy, depending on what his Excellency decides." Noin thought on this. So Treize Khushrenada was running the show. Their intelligence told them that he and his colonel, Zechs Merquise were the ones behind the plot. She thought about this before taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Man, this coffee is good," she said to herself, not realizing that she had spoken aloud.  
  
"It's the best coffee machine in the building," said the man in the red uniform. He checked his watch then, looking down at the numbers glowing back at him. He would have to get going and get his mask on. The day was quickly approaching. "Well, I have to be getting back to work," he said, by way of explanation. He rose off the couch and stood to leave.  
  
"Who are you?" Noin asked suddenly, curious as to the identity of the man who had helped her.  
  
"I'm Colonel Zechs Merquise. And you are?" The Preventer agent stopped dead. This was the colonel! Treize's right hand man! He stood there waiting for her answer. What could she say?!  
  
"I'm Lucrezia," she said. "Just Lucrezia."  
  
"Well, Ms. Lucrezia, until tomorrow." With that, he walked out, tossing his coffee into the trash. It rebounded off the wall and into the trash can, leaving an amazed Preventer Fire to do the same and rush back to her car.  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
Yay! I got the next part done. Enjoy, peoples. Email me at arisze07@zechsxnoin.zzn.com with comments and criticism. Or the Deathflower will obliterate you with Gundam Nova. (No, not really.) Well, g'night, folks! {Or good morning, or whenever you happen to read this.} 


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
The party in the Cinq Kingdom had started, and all kinds of people were there. Relena Peacecraft stood at the head of it all, in her blue dress. Duke Dermail was there as well, along with many Romafeller members. Everyone swept about, dancing in their tuxedos and formal dresses. Zechs looked about, taking in the whole atmosphere. Dorothy was clinging to his arm, slowly driving him mad. Shopping before this event had been absolutely awful! He had been dragged out after work to shop for clothes. He had a suit that he could wear, but Dorothy wanted to find something new. They had looked everywhere before she finally found the perfect dress.  
  
"Hello, everyone!" she called, sidling up to a group of aristocrats. "Well, I'm finally here. Fashionably late, as always," Dorothy announced. Everyone laughed at that politely and Zechs wanted to wince again. However, he could not do that here. His 'girlfriend' chattered on and on with the group, not letting go of his arm so he could wander off.  
  
Meanwhile, Quatre was arriving at the party with Noin. He was nervous, for his father would be here. The poor boy was always striving to live up to his father's expectations. The preventer agent smoothed her long silver gown. She wasn't used to formal parties, but she had to come with Quatre to this one, and had to wear such things. It was just another part of her duty to Preventer and to Quatre. Her short dark hair hung in wavy tresses, or at least as much as the not-even-shoulder-length hair could hang. She had even bothered to put on a little bit of makeup, a thing she rarely did.  
  
"Ah, I see my son has finally made it," Mr. Winner said, crossing over to the couple.  
  
"Hello, Father," greeted Quatre. "Sorry we're a bit late. We had a bit of a problem getting ready." Noin gave her younger companion a reproving look. It hadn't been her fault she couldn't get her makeup to look right. Fortunately, Quatre had been able to straighten that up. "You know Miss Lucrezia Noin," he said, introducing her once more.  
  
"Yes, its a pleasure to see you again, Miss Noin. Is my son being a terrible trouble to you?"  
  
"Of course not, Mr. Winner," Noin said politely. "He's a perfect gentlemen."  
  
"Well, you two look lovely together. You know, I would like to see a grandchild before I die, Quatre." Both Quatre and Noin blushed crimson red at that comment and Mr. Winner laughed, going off to join another group of businessmen. That left a thought in Noin's mind, the same old question. What was she doing here?  
  
Back in the corner where Zechs stood, Dorothy continued on. At last, she paused. "Honey," she began, her voice dripping with sweetness. The OZ soldier resisted the urge to be sick. "I'm all out. Could you get me another drink?" He sighed, taking her glass. She released her grip on his arm and continued her story. "So then I said to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlian...."  
  
Heading over to the bar and AWAY from Dorothy, he was glad to be gone from there. "Another martini, please," he asked the bartender. And then he added, "And a glass of the white wine."  
  
"I'll have a glass of the white wine, as well, please." He recognized the voice and turned around to see the raven haired woman who had been at the coffee machine.  
  
"Hello, Lucrezia, is it?" he said amiably. She stared at him for a bit, before recognizing the man under the mask.  
  
"Yes, and you're Zechs Merquise. No coffee here?" she joked, smiling at him.  
  
"There is, but you don't want to try it," he warned. "So, how is work going for you?"  
  
"Good, good." There was an awkward silence as the two waited for the bartender to pour the drinks. At last, the drinks were done and each grabbed theirs.  
  
"Well, I had better deliver this drink. She'll be looking for me soon, so I'd better get going." He saw a twinkle of something in her eyes, but it faded and the raven haired woman nodded. "See you later." With that, he disappeared back into the crowd. At last, Zechs delivered his drink and slipped away before Dorothy could latch onto him again. He made his way over to Treize, who was standing with his older sister, enjoying the party.  
  
As he came over, his friend turned to him. "Zechs! I couldn't you were over there talking to Lucrezia Noin!"  
  
"Noin?! As in Preventer Fire Noin?!" he began. He glanced over at the young woman, who was now with Quatre and his father. "You can't be serious." She began to wander away from the group and Zechs marched over to where she was. Treize muffled a laugh behind his gloved hand.  
  
"I think poor Zechs has had a revelation," joked Elaine Khushrenada, watching him go. The young man went over to the woman and startled her considerably.  
  
"You're a preventer agent," he said flatly. She turned around, totally and completely surprised.  
  
"How did you know that?" she demanded, staring at him.  
  
"Military intelligence, Ms. Noin."  
  
"Isn't that an oxymoron," she began. They faced off, staring at the other. Suddenly, the rivalry between the two opposing organizations had sprung up.  
  
"I'm not going to be insulted. What were you doing spying on me?" Zechs demanded.  
  
"Me? You've been spying on us for a long time. Isn't that...." she paused, casting about for the right thing to say. "That's like the pot calling the kettle black." she retorted.   
  
"Oh, and I suppose you're so much better? You claim to be working for peace and pacifism, although you constantly use weapons and threats to accomplish your goals, which may be noble in the beginning but only go to help the aristocracy that is suppressing this world's people. You may think that you are doing the right thing, but let me assure you, in this business, things are not what they seem. You Preventers, of all people, should accept OZ. It's either that or we totally wipe your organization out." Noin had nothing to say to that, she just stood with her mouth hanging open.  
  
Fortunately, Quatre came over and took her arm. "I don't know what you said, but poor Noin is standing here speechless. I think an apology is in order. Just who might you be?" It was amazing that he could be protective and still polite, Noin thought randomly.  
  
"Colonel Zechs Merquise, Mr. Winner," the tall platinum blonde man said.  
  
"Colonel Merquise, of course, the one who will bring the world to chaos. Tell me, how on earth do you sleep at night knowing that you are bringing about a war that will envelop all of Earth and space?"  
  
"I am on the most wonderful medication," Dorothy butted in, then she stopped. "Say, you're Quatre Winner, aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, I am," the blonde began shyly, suddenly aware of this boisterous woman who had butt into the conversation.  
  
"Oh my gosh, I've always wanted to meet you, they say you're the best fencer on L-4. Do you want to set up a match some time? I do so love a good challenge."  
  
"Another fencing partner? That would be wonderful. It's a dying art, you know," Quatre began, his eyes lighting up. The two of them walked away, chatting about fencing and such.  
  
"So, you and Quatre Winner, hm?" Zechs prodded, looking at his opponent.  
  
"Yes. And we are VERY happy together, if you don't mind me saying so," Noin replied, turning away from the colonel slightly. "And if you think that you can charm me into accepting OZ, then you are gravely mistaken. I will oppose OZ all my life. My family taught me that militarism was wrong, and I will teach my daughter the same."  
"So how old is the little Winner heiress?" he snapped, glaring at her.  
  
"What?!" she asked suddenly. Then, "Oh no. No. We're not married or anything. I don't have kids yet, but maybe someday..."  
  
"Ah, well I hope you two will be very happy together."  
  
"We are. And good luck with...with your.."  
  
"Dorothy. Her name is Dorothy."  
  
"Yes, well, good luck to you in general. You're going to need it if you want to beat Preventer." With that, she walked away, going off to find Quatre. What a terrible person that Zechs Merquise was. She could definitely bring him down if need be. Noin realized she was scowling and let her face adopt a more neutral expression. Time to relax and enjoy the party, she told herself.  
  
She wandered back over towards Quatre, who was conversing with his father. The discussion appeared to be less than amiable. She wandered up to him. He startled, and jumped around to look at his date, totally surprised. His father smiled at Noin. "Ah, Miss Noin. Quatre and I were just speaking about you." He glanced at his son. "Weren't we, son?"  
  
"Yes, and Noin, there's something I need to talk to you about." He had a strange look his eyes, a look that was not quite normal.  
  
"Go ahead, son, don't be shy," she heard his father whisper. Quatre took her hand and led her to the side.  
  
"Miss Lucrezia Noin," he began. She immediately knew that this was serious. "You are a wonderful person, and I have come to a decision that is important for the both of us."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"My father has been talking to me, and he has told me that it's time that I, well, you know...."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" Noin coaxed, trying to get the point of the conversation.  
  
"Will you marry me?" Noin's jaw dropped and before she could think, she started to speak. He nervously pulled a ring out of his pocket, one with a HUGE diamond on it. It must have belonged to his mother, she thought.  
  
"No," she started at once, not thinking. She was so startled! Then, she tried to amend herself. "I mean, yes, but not now. Or is it...I don't know... It's just that..." With the answer, she could of sworn that he almost smiled.  
"Well, that's all right. I know it's pretty sudden, but..."  
  
"I'll think about it," she managed, before backing away slowly. All she wanted to do then was to get home, and perhaps to write to her friend.  
  
~*~  
  
Dorothy got out of the car, still chatting about the party. "You know, I really loved to meet Quatre Winner. He's so down to earth and kind. It's amazing, because I've heard about him so much, and meeting him in person was such an experience!" Zechs allowed her to ramble on and on. He got inside and fixed himself some coffee. Dorothy stumbled off to her bedroom. "Aren't you going to get some sleep, honey?" she asked.  
  
"I'm not tired," he stated flatly. Dorothy left and he grabbed his laptop, booting up the internet. He thought for awhile about what he had said back at the party. Frustrated, he began a letter to his on-line correspondent. "Asteri54: Good evening. I just needed someone to talk to, someone to say this one thing to. Have you ever noticed how sometimes, you become a person that is not you. You become mean, and draw back into your own shell. And you say things that you don't mean, and end up regretting them later. But I'm sure you don't know what on Earth (or in the colonies) I'm talking about."  
  
Noin, who got on the computer the next day, replied. "No, I know exactly how you feel. Only it's the opposite with me. I can never think of anything to say when in the face of an argument. Even when it's important, I find myself utterly speechless. Then, when I walk away, I find the perfect answer to the question and the thing that I needed to say." She thought of Quatre's half-hearted proposal.  
  
Zechs replied to this email from work. "As always, we understand each other perfectly. A strange quirk between the two of us, I'm sure. Wouldn't it be wonderful if we could balance each other out. You could say exactly what you wanted to say a the right time, and I could never say another bad or troubling thing again. But, I will warn you, every time you say something mean to someone, you will always regret it afterwards." He thought of Dorothy again and shuddered. But she would be out for the night on business. Then, a revolutionary idea came to him and he found himself writing it down. "Do you think we should meet?"  
  
"Meet?!" exclaimed Noin when she read it. She was still dealing with the whole Quatre episode. His father was waiting for an answer from them, and Quatre himself was being so sweet and understanding. Was this really what she needed right now? She sat there, dumbfounded until she checked her watch. "Oh no! I'm late!" With that, she grabbed her bag and rushed out to her car to get to the Preventer offices in the city.  
  
  
  
Author's Ramblings:  
Another wild and crazy chapter from my sleep deprived muses. They always work best that way, don't they? Everyone knows where to reach me with comments and stuff by now, so I will merely quote the immortal words of Porky Pig (I don't own him any more than I own the g-boys)- "That's all, folks!" 


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five  
  
Zechs sat in his mobile suit nervously. The takeover had begun. He was waiting to get the final order from Treize, the order that would tell him to charge. The old Romafeller soldiers along with the Alliance stood ready to oppose them, but OZ's forces were strong. The young colonel was ready to go and take his revenge for his family. Looking up at a picture of the family he had left behind, he felt a pang in his heart. Only one other Peacecraft was still alive. It was for them that he was doing this, he told himself. He would make the world safe for her and keep the organizations from getting rid of her.  
  
Treize's face came up on the vid-screen. "Colonel Merquise, give your men the ordered to begin attacking. It is our time, old friend. May all the luck of Terra be with you." Zechs nodded, acknowledging the words. Giving the order, the mobile suits attacked. Guiding the newly discovered Tallgeese, he plunged into the mass of enemies. They were quick, but he was quicker. The new suit responded to his commands faster than his reflexes could go. He pushed himself to the edge and over.  
  
Coughing up some blood, he watched it trail through the air. This was not definitely not good, but he hadn't any choice. His mission was to free this base of Romafeller control. Treize and the rest of OZ was counting on him. And after that, he would only have to get rid of the Preventer agency. Fighting furiously, Zechs took out a few more mobile suits with the huge gun that the Tallgeese was equipped with.  
  
He fired away, until the gun had no more ammunition. And then, he fought with a beam saber, not letting any of the enemies through. But he continued to cough, and the pain slowly got worse. Zechs only pushed himself harder. He had to do this. Victory was in sight... Bursting through, he used the beam saber to cleave through their defenses. The mobile suit troops behind him got rid of all the remaining troops. Taking out his dober gun, he blasted the main gun turret. Snapping on his intercom, he issued the ultimatum. "OZ demands that you surrender this base," he stated simply. Treize also managed to establish communications, and soon, the base was being handed over to the opposing forces.  
  
"We've done it," the tall platinum blonde pilot murmured, clutching his chest. "The base... is... ours." She staggered out of the cockpit and down the rope to where his commander was waiting. Trying to plant his feet on the ground, Zechs Merquise stood triumphantly for a split second. Then, suddenly, he fell to the ground, drowning in the pain. People rushed around him as he closed his eyes.  
  
A day later, he awoke in a hospital. The nurse looked rather excited and called Treize in as soon as the pilot was awake. His blonde friend was beaming as he came in holding a notebook full of important, official looking papers. "We have been successful," he stated to the man in the hospital bed. The nurse shut the door and the two top officers were able to talk. "Only a few more strategically placed attacks, and Earth is ours. The colonies already support up almost exclusively. Without their resource and production, the Alliance should fall quickly. Preventer will give us trouble, though."  
  
"Preventer," Zechs growled, thinking of Preventer Fire, the liar.  
  
"Yes, and Anne Une will be hard to convince." Zechs noticed the way his friend's eyes got a far off look. "She *is* enchanting."  
  
"I am merely glad we won the battle, Treize."  
  
"As am I, Zechs. But not with the cost being what it is. How are you feeling?"  
  
"I am fine," the tall man said, struggling to sit up. "That is one tough mobile suit."  
  
"You did an amazing job of piloting it," congratulated Treize. "They're calling you the 'Lightning Count' more than ever. "You will adjust to the Tallgeese in time."  
  
"As soon as I'm out of here, I will be training more and more," Zechs promised. "I will not let myself be so weak again."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The days flew by. OZ was all but in control of the Earth and Preventer was getting a run for it's money. The world government wanted to cut funds completely. And more personally, Noin had finally come to her decision. She had accepted Quatre Winner's proposal, much to his father's delight. She really didn't have much of a choice. It just seemed to be the right thing to do. He was sweet, he was perfect, and knew everything about how she felt. He was considerate, and he would take care of her all of her life. She should have no qualms. Sally wouldn't stop exclaiming over how sweet it was or remarking how large the diamond on the ring was. Personally, the ring was rather gaudy to Noin, who preferred simpler things. But she tolerated it for Quatre's sake and took it off whenever no one was around.  
  
Right now, Noin had stolen away to sip her awful office coffee and type away on her laptop. She logged on to the internet to check her mail again. Suddenly a box popped up, asking her to accept a instant message from WhiteLion. Noin typed yes, curiously surprised. "I thought you might be on, now. You usually write your emails at this time every day."  
  
"You know me too well," she typed back.  
  
"Hey, you said in your last email that you needed some advice. I'm great with advice. What's wrong?" Being a tactical officer gave him those reasoning skills. Zechs smiled as he sat back, sipping his cappuccino from the downstairs machine. "Does it have to do with love?" Please say no, please say no, he begged mentally.  
  
"Not really," came the answer from Asteri54. Zechs grinned and waited for the next entry. "It's about business and about life in general."  
  
"Well, I'm great with business, and last time I checked, I have a life. Although some may argue that. What's the matter?"  
  
"Well, I can't really say, that would be going into specifics."  
  
"I can't do much without knowing the problem. However, I do know you, so I'm just going to say this. Remember your strength. Dig you heels in and do what you have to do. You should know what you have to do, now all you have to do is do it. It's not personal in that world. It's business, cut throat business. People won't stop, they'll run right over you. So stand up for yourself. Speak out and take a stand. Be brave, and you will accomplish what you are looking for." She thanked him fervently for this exchange, repeating to herself over and over again what he had said.:  
  
"It's business, speak out and take a stand..." She logged off the computer and returned to work. Soon, she was immersed in paperwork again. But she still chanted her saying, repeating it over and over, building her own confidence. When Lady Une came into her employee's office, she was surprised. Preventer Fire was going at everything determinedly, typing away at the computer.  
  
"What happened to you, Noin?" the brown haired woman asked, surprised at this new side of the woman. Was it because of the engagement somehow?  
  
"Nothing much, Anne," replied Noin cheerily. "I just found a new reason to keep going. And let me tell you this much, I am going to bring Zechs Merquise down, along with Treize Khushrenada. I'm not stopping until OZ has given up it's dream for world conquest. I have a plan, one that should work. Do I have your permission to implement it?" The chief checked what Noin had written on her computer.  
  
" I see. An all out public war of words. Perfect. If I know Treize, and I do, he will not be able to resist the challenge. But we will win the public over. I have enough support here, and when you and Quatre enter the equation..."  
  
"Bingo," smiled Noin.  
  
The next day, Lucrezia Noin appeared on television outside a building, demonstrating against the OZ occupation and supporting complete pacifism. Even the Vice Foreign Minister supported the cause. With the government as it was, Relena Dorlian was poised to enter the highest office in the history of the Earth Sphere- Queen of the World. An emergency position was what it truly was, but she believed that it might be necessary in these times.  
  
A reporter came up to the raven haired woman. "You're the leader of this demonstration, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Noin said proudly, looking into the camera. What wonderful publicity.  
  
"Rumor has it that you will soon be Mrs. Quatre Winner. What is a lady like you doing out here with signs of protest?"  
  
"My honor and devotion has brought me here, ma'am," Noin began. "I believe that Earth should be left to peace, the way it was before OZ attacked. Honesty is always the best policy, or at least that's what I was always taught. The officers from OZ have plotted connivingly for years to overthrow all that the government has so careful labored to build. I can not, in good conscience, leave this world to be devoured by power hungry people like Zechs Merquise and Treize Khushrenada. I encourage everyone who hopes for peace to stand up against them!"  
  
"Thank you, miss, for your encouragement. And now, we speak to...." Zechs clicked the TV off with his remote control. Treize shot a glance at him. Lieutenant-Colonel Miyake joined them as well, serving as a go between with the different branches of the organization.  
  
"You know, she's really not as wonderful as she looks on television," he remarked, setting down the remote.  
  
"Is that what you think of her? I didn't think she was that bad. Certainly you didn't find her..."  
  
"Oh no," Zechs began. "She may look lovely and kind, but she is a pill, that's for sure." He rolled his eyes. "Stubborn woman, and determined too. We're in for a long, interesting ride here."  
  
"I suppose you should feel sort of bad for destroying her life and job like this. Those Preventers live for peace. If we succeed, that woman will lose everything she has ever known," mused Miyake.  
  
"It's not personal," Zechs began.  
  
"It's business," Treize finished. He reached for the remote and flipped the TV back on. "It's good to see this. Now I understand the competition more. And besides, it's almost amusing to watch their feeble attempts to save themselves. We are positioned to take over in a matter of days.  
  
On the screen, the raven haired Preventer Fire was speaking again. "I have met Zechs Merquise, the famous Lightning Count. I found him to be rather rude, reserved, and only caring about succeeding in his goal to make the whole world bow to the rule of OZ. They will stop at nothing to destroy all that we have attained."  
  
"All that you have attained?" laughed Treize. "An unstable government that is planning to get rid of the one person who can bring it unity? An army that threatens to oppress all the people who truly hope for peace? You don't know what you truly have." Both of the lower officers nodded. They were aware of what they were fighting for. Did the Preventers?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few nights afterwards, Quatre took Noin along with him to the traveling circus that was in town. He had been so excited to go to this one, and the older woman found it rather cute. Tearing off wisps of cotton candy, she watched the show. There were all the things that circuses had- elephants, lions, trapeze artists, even a knife thrower. But Quatre's favorite was always the clown. He just loved watching the man down there, and Noin was happy for him. The young man rarely got some time off for normal things like going to the circus. His father was preparing him to take over the family business.  
  
"Didn't you just love some of those tricks?" he said to her afterwards, light glowing in his azure eyes. "And the knife-thrower! It takes real nerve to throw knives right at her brother like that."  
  
"Her brother?" she said, stopping suddenly. "He was her brother? That's amazing. How did you know that?" It was silent for a bit before her fiancee answered.  
  
"Can't you see the family resemblance? Plus, I heard some people talking about them before the show. I think I'm going to go back and congratulate them on their performance." With that, he disappeared into the crown, calling back, "Go ahead and take your car home. I have a bit of work to take care of after this." Noin sighed. The poor kid was too busy. 


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six  
  
Back at work, Noin was finishing up some final paperwork. Sally and Lady Une wandered in, checking on Preventer Fire. "They're winning, aren't they?" she asked glumly.  
  
"Belgium fell just today. They're sweeping across the globe, taking base after base. We've lost the support of the colonies as well. I'm afraid that we may lose this fight," Sally reported.  
  
"No!" Noin pounded her hand down on the table. "I won't let this happen. I can't let this happen..."  
  
"Relax, Noin. We'll find a solution to this mess," Anne Une promised. "You're just really stressed right now. And that's perfectly understandable, lots of stuff has been happening all of a sudden."  
  
"I think I just need to talk to someone," the raven haired woman whispered under her breath. To the rest of her co-workers, she said "Thanks guys, for the help. I'm just going to work a little more and then I'm heading home." They took the cue and left her alone, returning to their own work. There really wasn't much more to do around Preventer, with their budget cut so drastically.  
  
Noin pulled out her faithful laptop, thinking of exactly what she wanted to say. When her internet screen came up, she typed in his email address and seven well thought out words. "Do you still think we should meet?"  
  
"Of course," came the reply a half hour later. "Do you live on Earth? Perhaps around Cinq? How about this coffee shop in downtown Cinq. It has great cappuccino and the world's best turtle cheesecake. how about this Saturday at 8? If this won't work, email me back and we'll arrange something else." They typed on, orchestrating details. After a while, Noin shut the lid of her laptop and got ready to leave. Sally came in to check on her and saw this.  
  
"What was that all about?" she asked, looking at the satisfied smirk on her partner's face.  
  
"We're going to meet," Noin said simply.  
  
"Meet? That guy from the internet? Is that safe?"  
  
"It's in a public place, Sally. I will be fine."  
  
"Where are you going, may I ask? Not to a bar, I hope."  
  
"No, we're going to the cheesecake place in Cinq. No big deal, Sally."  
  
"Are you going to tell Quatre about it?" Sally asked, putting her hands on her hips  
  
Noin glared back at her. "Sally, it's just a friendly meeting. And besides, Quatre's in L-3 now."  
  
"Isn't that a bit dishonest? You are engaged to Quatre, and he's a nice guy."  
  
"Sally! We are just friends," she assured the honey blonde woman. "It will just be a little friendly meeting. Besides, I know this guy. He's really sweet and wouldn't do anything to me. I'll be back tomorrow and will tell how it went. There, is your inquiring mind satisfied?"  
  
"Okay," the other Preventer admitted. "But be careful." Noin nodded and made her way out. She was rather excited. There were a few things she needed to pick up first. She took her car to the florist's shop, smiling all the way.  
  
***  
  
Treize accompanied his nervous friend down to the florist's shop. Zechs had told him that he was going to meet a friend there, a female friend. The tall platinum blonde man was rather nervous about this, more nervous than Treize had ever see his friend. Both finally agreed that they wouldn't tell Dorothy or Duke Dermail about this, since it was just a friendly meeting. "So how are you going to recognize her?"  
  
"She will have a copy of the Complete Works of William Shakespeare with a white rose in it," Zechs replied nervously, grasping his own white rose tightly in his hand.  
  
"You're kidding?" asked Treize incredulously. "It's like something from a book."  
  
"It probably is," Zechs replied. "She loves to read." He turned to leave the forest shop. "Treize, would you walk down there with me?"  
  
"Do you want me to hold your hand and walk you across the street?" the older man teased.  
  
"No. But I would appreciate some..."  
  
"Support, encouragement. Someone to make sure you don't totally chicken out and run the other way?" Treize suppressed the urge to grin at his friend, who was slowly becoming a complete mess. "I'll walk you over there. I don't have anything else to do tonight." Much relieved, Zechs started down towards the café. "You know," Treize mused, "She could be a strange character,"  
  
"I'll just have a cup of coffee, stay a few minutes, and then split," Zechs said quickly. "Why am I doing this?" he asked suddenly. "Why am I so compelled to meet with her?"  
  
"Because you know her well, and you're just taking everything to the next level."  
  
"Well, I'm not even going to say long."  
  
"You already said that."  
  
Suddenly, they were at the little coffee shop, and the platinum blond man turned to his friend. "Listen, Treize, this woman is the most amazing person I have ever met. If she is still that wonderful when I meet her face to face, I would be crazy not to throw everything away and marry this girl."  
  
"She's could be a strange character," laughed Treize, shaking his head.  
  
"Why don't you go look?!" shouted Zechs.  
  
"What?" Treize asked, startled at the outburst.  
  
"There's a window up there, go check her out!"  
  
"Alright, alright. Book with white rose, correct?" Then, under his breath, he added, "You, Zechs Merquise, are pathetic." He went up to the window and peered inside. "Oh! There's a very lovely woman in there, completely beautiful," he exclaimed, watching a brown haired woman pause in front of another woman at a table before leaving. His friend got a look of anticipation on his face. "But no book or rose," Treize admitted. Lady Anne Une let out the back door, and a waitress moved in front of the woman sitting alone at the table. However, the commander could see a book on the table, The Complete Works of William Shakespeare, with a lovely white rose tucked in it.  
  
"Well, there's the book and the rose," he reported. Zechs was practically jumping up and down behind him.  
  
"And?!" Treize waited for the wait to move, and looked over at the woman sitting there. Finally, he got a good look at her. When he saw the woman's face, he had to struggle to mask his surprise. "Well, can you see her?" the nervous man demanded/  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"And what does she look like?"  
  
"Well, she's certainly pretty."  
  
"Yes!" shouted Zechs, doing a dance around outside. "I knew she would be! She just had to be!!!"  
  
"You know, Zechs, she looks.....She kind of has the same coloring as that Lucrezia Noin woman."  
  
"Preventer Lucrezia Noin?" the blonde man asked.  
  
"Yeah. Even you thought that she was beautiful."  
  
"So what? Who cares about Lucrezia Noin?" Zechs laughed.  
  
"Um, if you don't like Lucrezia Noin, friend, I don't think you'll like this girl much."  
  
"And why not?" demanded Zechs, wanting to know why his friend was acting this way.  
  
"Because it IS Lucrezia Noin." Not believing Treize, he ran up and looked inside. Sure enough, there was the impossible Noin, sitting at a table with her book and rose and sipping on a cup of cappuccino.  
  
"Oh my god," was all he managed to say. The two men just stood there for a while.  
  
"What are you going to do?" Treize asked finally.  
  
"Leave," Zechs said flatly, turning away. Treize followed, puzzled at his friend's actions.  
  
"But just a minute ago, you were ready to marry that girl. You're just going to leave her in there?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly what I intend to do. Good night, Treize." He walked away, letting the hand with the rose fall limply at his side. His friend gave him a concerned glance, and started home himself.  
  
Inside the coffee shop, Noin was waiting impatiently. Checking the clock, she began to get nervous. It was past eight, surely he would be here soon! A short man entered the little shop, and she glanced up expectantly. He wasn't her corespondent, however. Frustrated, she turned to reading her book. Opening up to "As You Like It" she began to read. Smiling and enjoying her book, she became absorbed in the world of literature.  
  
Suddenly, someone moved to take the chair from her table. "Hey!" she exclaimed. "I need that chair." Noin sat down her book and wondered what she should do.  
  
"For what? Your imaginary friends? Look lady.."  
  
"I'll be sitting here, thank you," a voice announced. Noin looked around, only to see Zechs Merquise coming over to her. She scowled and looked back to her book. "Well, Ms. Lucrezia Noin, what a coincidence. Mind if I sit down?"  
  
"Actually, I do mind, I am waiting for someone." He grabbed her book and rose and looked through them.  
  
"Ah, "Romeo and Juliet"? Let me guess, that's what you're reading. SO when in your fiancé showing up?"  
  
"I'm waiting for a friend," Noin snapped, grabbing her book back. "And I was not reading "Romeo and Juliet", I was reading "As You Like It", which is a perfectly wonderful play."  
  
"Well, I'll just sit here until your friend comes. He's late, isn't he?"  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Because you are always perfectly punctual," Zech answered.  
  
"How do you know that?!" He ignored her comment, and continued.  
  
"I bet you just love Romeo and Juliet, has beauty, action, true love..."  
  
"And what would you know about Shakespeare?" Noin asked, upset at this annoyance.  
  
"I've read many of his works," Zechs replied. "You know, there are a lot of things about me that you would find if you got to know me."  
  
"If I got to know you, I know what I would find. I would find a man who only cares about conquest and destroying the peace that I have worked so hard for," she said without thinking twice. Then, she stopped herself.  
  
"What is is?" asked Zechs, slightly insulted at her delivery.  
  
"For once, I said the exact thing I wanted to say, exactly when I wanted to say it," she exclaimed, still amazed.  
  
"Well, congratulations. You've insulted me perfectly. It was the meanest thing that I have heard yet today."  
  
"Mean! Let me tell you about being mean..."  
  
"I was only giving you a compliment, Noin." He looked a the book and flower on the table. Before the raven haired Preventer cold stop him, he picked up the white rose. "Ahh, a pure white rose. Does it symbolize your beloved peace? It's a good analogy, for this rose too can be dirtied by corruption, had thorns, and is easily torn." Noin opened her mouth, but said nothing.  
  
"Everything is a joke, isn't it?!" she demanded angrily, taking back her rose. "Just leave me alone." Before she could say anything further, a good looking young man walked into the bar. She was nervous with anticipation and glanced up at him. He seemed to be coming her way. She straightened the book and tucked the rose back inside. But he veered off to the side, meeting with another good looking young man with a braid. Noin scowled visibly, and took a sip of her coffee to mask it.  
  
"You now, the smell of that coffee reminds me of when I first met you."  
  
"Will you leave me alone?" asked Noin, upset at her friend's absence. If he had just been here, this terrible man wouldn't be here, making her so uncomfortable."  
  
"That was the first day you lied to me, you know," he reminded her. "I thought that was so adorable. 'Lucrezia, just Lucrezia.' All the time you were spying on me."  
  
"I never lied to you. I merely edited the truth."  
  
"Then why can't you forgive me for what I've been doing? I have been giving the general public the EDITED truth, but the truth nonetheless," Zechs countered. Noin frowned.  
  
"How dare you?" she snapped, gathering up her book, but dropping the rose. However, she missed it when another man came in. He was extremely overweight and could barely fit through the door. Tottering about, he made his way to the counter to order something.  
  
"Is that him? Or are you waiting for your esteemed fiancé, the amazingly wealthy Quatre Winner. Speaking of which, where is your diamond engagement ring? Do you plan on being as mean to him as you have been to me?"  
  
"It's at home. And besides that, the man coming here tonight is completely unlike you. He is kind, and generous, and completely wonderful."  
  
"But he's not here, is he?" The reality of Zechs' words cut into her like a knife.  
  
"I'm sure he has a perfectly valid reason for being here, because he is always kind and considerate rather than an insensitive person like you that only lives to fulfill their own dreams of conquest."  
  
"Well, thank you once again for the insult. I guess that's my cue to leave." He got up and left her sitting there at the table. She couldn't figure out why she had a strange feeling inside of her, one that almost resembled regret. Something told her that she had hurt his feelings, but she shook it off when she began to think about WhiteLion@aol.com. He wasn't going to come. Noin finished her coffee and left the little coffee shop, dejected and defeated.  
  
She rushed home and logged onto the internet. Waiting in agony for the internet to boot up, she wondered where he had been. Surely if he couldn't make it he would have emailed her... When it came on, she heard the words she had so wanted to hear: "You've Got Mail." But there was no message from WhiteLion, only one from Quatre. Heartbroken, Noin reshelved her book and crawled into bed with Daisy. Wiping a few tears away, she stroked the cat and buried herself underneath the covers.  
  
Across the city, Zechs Merquise entered his house. He didn't know quite what to do, so he logged onto the internet. Camus greeted him, crawling up on his lap. He read an email from Treize regarding the status of OZ's final attack. He read it and closed out of it rather quickly. He really didn't care much for that kind of thing now. He just couldn't believe that this perfect godess, this soulmate of his, was the woman he was working against and hated so fervently. Life was so ironic...   



	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven  
  
Noin trudged into work the next day. Lady Une was already there. "So, how did the big date go?" she asked right away.  
  
"It wasn't a date," Noin muttered, clarifying the statement. "And it didn't go at all."  
  
"He stood you up!" exclaimed Anne, getting extremely angry at whoever this person was. She put her hands on her hips and got a look in her eyes that said she was about to start into the guy.  
  
"He didn't stand me up! I'm sure he has a perfectly good reason for not being there," Noin said, shaking off her anger and disappointment. The man she knew would never have left her all alone on purpose. Something must have detained him for some reason. That had to be it... Would this man have just left her there, sitting and waiting for him? No, she decided. At least that man was considerate and kind. Unlike that horrid Zechs Merquise. It was truly a misfortune that she had run into him last night. What on Earth and the colonies had a person like that been doing at a peaceful little coffee shop. Suddenly, her mind went back to the first day when they were drinking cappuccino together in the lounge at the Headquarters...  
  
At that moment, Sally came in. "So, what's he like?" she asked right away.  
  
"He wasn't able to make it," Noin told her friend.  
  
"He stood you up!" exclaimed Sally. The raven haired woman sighed heavily. Would she have to explain this again?  
  
"He didn't stand me up. I'm sure that something happened that kept him from getting there."  
  
"But wouldn't he have contacted you first?" Preventer Water demanded.  
  
"I don't know his phone number, and he doesn't know mine," she countered.  
  
"But he could email you," pointed out Lady Une.  
  
"Oh no," exclaimed Noin. "You don't think he was in an accident, do you? Were there any attacks by OZ last night?" Lady Une gasped, and clutched her papers to her.  
  
"Yes, there was," she said, her eyes becoming worried. "There was an attack on the east part of Cinq, near a residential district."  
  
"And maybe the phone lines went down, and his modem wouldn't work," Noin began.  
  
"So there was no way for him to contact me and tell me he couldn't come," added Sally.  
  
"He was probably helping to clean up the mess around the neighborhood and couldn't even get out of the area, suggested Lady Une. Then, another idea hit her. "What if he was hurt in the attack?" Noin gasped, and at that moment Wufei walked in.  
  
"What's all this about?" he demanded, heading to pick up some papers from Sally.  
  
"Nothing, Wufei," the honey blonde Preventer reassured her partner, putting a hand on his shoulder gently. The young man looked back at her for a moment. Noin and Une looked at the two critically, not used to seeing stuff like this from the two of them. Suddenly, they became aware that they were being watched and parted, maintaining a certain distance. Noin almost laughed at the two of them: both were so afraid to show any feelings!  
  
"Anyway, we'd better get back to work. OZ doesn't take a vacation," Une began, shooing everyone off, back to their jobs. Noin herself returned to her computer and Sally sat in the desk across from her. When Lady Une and Wufei left, the blonde woman began to talk with her co-worker again.  
  
"So how long did you sit there alone?"  
  
"Not long at all. Zechs Merquise was there." This got a mortified gasp from Sally and Noin nodded. "I don't want to talk about that awful man. Let's get back to work like Anne said." She logged onto the internet to check her mail. After answering her business letters online, she pondered sending a letter to WhiteLion. After a long time thinking, she hit the "write mail' icon. She began to type to him, letting out all her feelings about the past night.  
  
"I have been thinking about you a lot lately. I was at the coffee shop last night, waiting for you. Now that I look back on it, I can only wonder why you didn't come. It left me feeling so foolish, as if all the taunts about internet relationships were returning to haunt me. Someone else happened to come, the one person who is slowly destroying all that I have known and worked for. But a ground breaking thing occurred when he got there. I thought of exactly what I wanted to say, and I said it. However, once I had said it, I felt so terrible, as if I had lowered myself to his level. Just like you once told me I would. I was mean to that man, and I don't like to be mean. Although I doubt my comment mattered to that callous man, who no doubt thinks of me as another bug to be crushed, what if I did hurt him by my words? Even though he is not a kind person, he did not deserve my comment."  
  
At his office, Zechs Merquise finished up reading the email from his office computer. "But I believe that you are still my good friend, and I hope we can still talk. I wish you had a good reason for not coming last night, but even if you don't, even if you never write me back again, I just want to thank you for always being there for me over the past few months." Logging off, he shut down his computer, not replying to her message. Treize ducked his head inside the colonel's office briefly.  
  
"Getting any work done. Zechs?" he asked jokingly. The masked man gave him a sarcastic look.  
  
"Where are you going? And why the..."  
  
"I have a very important business meeting," the older commander lied, brushing off his casual gray jacket. Zechs only nodded and returned to his work, letting Treize rush away. That was a little strange, for the commander of OZ usually dressed formally and was never in a rush. Must be the Christmas season, Zechs decided. Then, he thought back to the email she had sent. He should reply with something...  
  
But he couldn't. He wouldn't. It was Lucrezia Noin, he reminded himself. She's your enemy. Under no circumstances would he allow himself to contact her. It was time to bring an end to that silly thing. He was not ever going to use her email address again. The temptation beckoned to him again, and he glanced toward his office computer. Not letting himself be tempted further, he left his office to return home. What was he doing online anyway when he was supposed to be with Dorothy. It was time to buckle down and be faithful to her.  
  
He drove home in his car, turning on the radio as he went. He even tried to hum along with it to get rid of the thought in his mind. This strategy didn't work, so he went right out and began singing along with the radio. He sang and sang along with it, until his throat was sore. But still, in the back of his mind.....  
  
When he got home, Dorothy was not there. Zechs turned on the television. He got out all his plans for the following day. He even brushed the cat, who was lying in the bedroom. Suddenly, Camus jumped up and ran out of the room. Perplexed, the pilot followed the cat. He found the gray feline sleeping on his laptop computer. Sighing deeply, he grabbed the laptop, opened it up, and logged onto America Online. Screw self control.  
  
Pushing the 'Write Mail' button, he thought of a plausible excuse that would make her forgive him. There was no reason he could find as to why he wanted her to forgive him, but he kept typing anyway. "I am now in America," he began by way of explanation. But it just didn't seem right, so he deleted that and thought some more. Then, "I was in a business meeting that I couldn't get out of, and there was no phone and no computers." That sounded cony, so he deleted the part about there not being a phone or a computer, so he just stared at the beginning  
  
"I was in a business meeting I couldn't get out of. The electricity in the building went out, due to a mobile suit attack, and the meeting was on the 20th floor and even the telephone system blew, so I couldn't use the phone or the computer at all, nor could I use an elevator to escape, for they were all out of order and I was trapped!" Zechs looked at it, cocked his head, and typed two more words. "Amazingly enough."  
  
That wouldn't do, he finally decided. Then, on a whim, he deleted the whole message, tapping out a song on the back space key as he went. At last, the screen was blank, and he truly pondered what to say to Asteri54. "My dear friend, I can't begin to tell you what happened last night, but I do beg that you forgive me for what happened to you. I feel so terrible that you were stuck in an uncomfortable situation. From what you've said, I am sure that whatever you said last night was provoked, perhaps even deserved. Everyone says things like that when they are tired or upset. You had gone there to see someone you considered a dear friend and were instead faced with an enemy. One day, I will explain everything to you. Until then, I am still here whenever you need me."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Christmas passed quietly for both of them. January was eventful, with several attack by OZ. February also flew by, as did March. Soon, it was April in Cinq, and OZ was more dangerous than ever. Noin could hear the battle outside the city as she worked fervently to stop them. There was not much she could do, though. They were just too big, too powerful. Even Lady Une had begun to lose hope. Lucrezia Noin, however, refused to believe that all hope was lost...  
  
Colonel Zechs Merquise led the men out, his Tallgeese suit ready for battle. After extensive training in the suit, he had found his strength and mastered the mobile suit. Now, he was ready for the final phase of the war. It was time to complete the last phase of their plan. Looking out at Cinq, the city that lay before him, he allowed a true smile to spread across his face. This was for his parents, and for Relena. He would not allow the Alliance to be in control any longer.  
  
At last, Treize gave the order to attack. The Tallgeese flew forward, into the mass of enemy mobile suits. He felt the heat of the battle, the beam sabers cutting through the air. He clashed with a Leo or two, before slicing through them and moving on. In his superior suit, he cut them down like grass, saying a prayer for each one as he went. It was one thing he had learned from his friend. Never kill in cold blood, or you have killed in vain.  
  
The suit exploded, crashing to the ground. Surprisingly, the suit's pilot jumped out. The platinum blonde man then examined exactly what he had done. "I found away to defeat them without taking their life," he yelled over the intercom. "Follow my lead." Repeating what he had done, he watched as the suits crashed down, but did not explode completely. Sure enough, the pilots were able to escape. This made Zechs feel light all of a sudden. There could be a compromise between war and peace, perhaps. And soon there would be no need for such a compromise.  
  
At last, he could see the Alliance's headquarters and main base. Flying the Tallgeese up, he connected with them over the vidcom. "Evacuate the area. This base will be annihilated in an hour. Any mobile suits leaving will be destroyed. I repeat, surrender the base immediately and evacuate the area." He ended the transmission, only to receive one of his own. It was the voice of Treize.  
  
"This is Commander Treize," announced the leader. "Romafeller has surrendered. Duke Dermail has been killed in combat, by his own soldiers, nonetheless. Romafeller has surrendered, as has the Alliance. They are now evacuating Cinq base. Destruction of the base is no longer necessary." Zechs looked towards the city of sparkling white marble. It was free at last. Like a new city, almost. As the new day dawned, it christened the newly freed city.  
  
In her house, Noin leaned back and sighed. It was over; it was finally over. All the worrying and fear and late hours of working were over. She expected a call from Anne about the turn of events, but what she got was more shocking. On TV, there the Preventer Chief was, alongside....wait a minute.... that was Treize Khushrenada! She stared intently as they made there way out, arm in arm, looking like a little more than two diplomats reaching a settlement.  
  
Anne walked up to the podium before the mass of reporters and began to speak. "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, the Alliance and Romafeller have just surrendered to OZ forces." There was quite a reaction to that, and everyone whispered nervously about the statement. "I know that you are all afraid of the sudden militarism. You will think, as I once did, that we are back to being ruled by weapons and oppression. But what I am here to tell you is that what I once thought was wrong. OZ's goal was not to conquer, but to liberate. The Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlian, has agreed to OZ's terms after she found out the truth behind the Alliance and Romafeller's rule. Now, I give you Treize Khushrenada." The victorious commander ascended to the podium beside Lady Une.  
  
"As a part of Romafeller Foundation, I discovered a plot to take control of Earth and the colonies. The foundation planned to take over Cinq and either assassinate Miss Dorlian or use her as a puppet ruler to force their will on the people of Earth Sphere. Their planning and scheming came dangerously close to success, and I decided at last to put an end to it. I chose to start a new organization called OZ, Organization of the Zodiac to oppose Romafeller's plans of conquest and liberate the Earth Sphere and the colonies. I'm sure there are many people out there who share my wishes for peace. I can not attain this dream of mine alone. As long as you serve the Alliance, you are only fueling more war, hatred, battle, and death. Almost everyone knows someone who has died in war. Must life always be this way. Is this what we want for our children?"  
  
There were cries of "No!" and "We want peace!" from the crowd. Anne Une smiled at Treize and spoke to the mass of media and people once more.  
  
"OZ has given you freedom, it is up to you what you do with it. If you demand the destruction of the Alliance and the institution of peace, it will be so, for it is the people that will decide the outcome of war, not the commanders." Then, Relena Dorlian herself showed up, and the media flocked around her. As she made her positive comments about OZ, and how they saved the Earth Sphere and Cinq, Noin only sat back in her living room, amazed.  
  
"So that's why they staged a full military attack. They were pretending to conquer while they liberated us and gave us back our freedom. She thought once more of Zechs Merquise for a moment. 'We gave people the edited truth', he had said. Indeed he had. He had used his lies to bring peace. Perhaps it was what was needed, she sighed, sinking down. She had to sleep now, or she would collapse from exhaustion.  
  
One phone call interrupted her. It was Sally, and she could here Wufei raging in the background. "Noin, I have bad news and good news."  
  
"I know, the war is over."  
  
"Yeah, but the bad news is, Preventer is being dissolved."  
  
"What?!" demanded Noin.  
  
"The people want to be rid of Preventer. They think it isn't necessary any longer, now that the Alliance is gone."  
  
"Don't they understand? Peace won't come so easily..." Noin began, but Sally cut her off.  
  
"I know. All we can do for now is sleep on it. Besides, I have something I need to do tonight. I will call you in the morning."  
  
"Alright. Good night, Sally," Noin replied dejectedly. Suddenly, she felt so alone. Anne was with Treize, she should have seen it before. Even Sally had Wufei, although she didn't begrudge her friend the boisterous man. She curled up on the couch. Daisy jumped up and nuzzled her mistress. Together, they fell asleep on the couch. It was that way Quatre found them when he returned home. He put a blanket over her kindly, carefully tucking her in. Then, he looked wistfully back at her before heading to bed.  
  
  



	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight  
  
The very next day, Quatre took Noin out to a movie. Noin made sure she was wearing the engagement ring. She had Quatre, she decided finally. That was all she really needed. Noin would have to learn to fall in love with him. He really was sweet, to take her out to the movies like this, even when he was so busy. "So, enjoying the evening, Noin?" he asked sweetly.  
  
"I am, Quatre. For the first time in a long time," she squeezed his hand in hers as they made their way through the mall.  
  
"I know it had been tough, with the whole OZ takeover. Business has been a mess too. Everything is changing!" he remarked. The young Winner heir mumbled on about business for awhile, and Noin simply listened to him. "Let's go up the escalator," he said, moving towards the tall moving staircase. The older woman moved with him, surprised at his newly found boyishness. They found the theater and made their way to the ticket booth.  
  
"Two for the 7 o'clock show," he told the woman behind the ticket booth. The woman handed them the tickets, and the couple headed inside. It was dark inside, and Noin spotted one of the young men she had seen at the coffee shop. And then she spotted the other. The two were holding hands, not bothering to hide their relationship. The former Preventer smiled. Even they were in love, she thought. Why couldn't she just love Quatre with all her heart? She knew she should, it would be so much easier that way.  
  
The movie's previews began. "I am so glad it's finally over," she whispered as they went to sit down. "Even though Preventer is shutting down."  
  
"What?" the blonde man asked, taken aback by her answer. "You're glad OZ has done this? What they did by using military force to take over the Sphere is totally unacceptable! I thought you understood that. I can't believe that Lady Une went along with them too."  
  
"I think Lady Une made a good decision. It was the decision that any intelligent person would make," Noin argued, a little frustrated.   
  
"I think she's out of her mind," Quatre insisted, sitting down.  
  
"No, she's not," Noin argue back, not giving in to this little argument. She hardly thought Lady Une was out of her mind. Well, there was that one time, but she had counseling after that. "She made the best decision she could make under those conditions. Sometimes, people have to fight to attain true peace."  
  
"I'm sure you don't mean what you're saying. We shouldn't be fighting at all," Quatre remarked. "I could never be with someone who doesn't take complete pacifism as seriously as I do."  
  
At that, the young braided man in front of them spun around. "Yo, do you mind, we're tryin' to watch the movie!" he said, a bit upset at the distraction. His *friend* also turned and gave Quatre a death glare. But the blonde man didn't draw back and apologize as usual.  
  
"A hot dog is singing! You need quiet when the hot dog is singing?" Noin sighed, and leaned back in her chair. What was wrong with Quatre? At least the two men turned around again and watched the movie in peace. The film started out all right, with the introduction of the film's hero. Then, out of the blue, Noin spoke up.  
  
"You know what, Quatre?" she began.  
  
"What?" he whispered back, now carefully not to disturb the two in front of them.  
  
I agree completely with OZ and all of it's tactics. And, I'm not a pacifist."  
  
"What?!" he said, surprised at first. The couple in front began to look angry again, so he mumbled it under his breath. "What did you say?"  
  
"I am not a pacifist. Words alone can't bring peace to the world. Weapons were needed." This statement made her feel good in a way, although she did not understand why.  
  
"That's alright," he mumbled back. "I suppose that I will forgive you." If he had said this jokingly, she would of laughed, but Quatre was dead serious as he said that. Noin stared at him for a while before she stood up and made her way out of the theater. The poor blonde boy was left behind, just watching his fiancé leave the cinema. His jaw dropped open as he watched her go.  
  
"Good luck," said the man with short dark brown hair, a sarcastic note to his voice. The Winner heir chased after Noin, trying to see what was going on with her. Back in the theater, the two men sighed.. "Good riddance," mumbled the young man with short hair. "Now we can enjoy the movie."  
  
By the time Quatre caught up with Noin, she was heading down the escalator, her arms crossed. "Noin, wait! What was that all about?" She glared at him, and he looked away. Then, shyly, he began, "Why don't we go someplace where we can talk?" The former Preventer only nodded, not being able to explain her behavior, even to herself. Was this the self possessed Noin she knew?  
  
They kept walking through the mall, looking around for A Panera bakery, their favorite coffee shop "I know this has been an eventful week for you, with OZ's victory and all but..." She never let him finish.  
  
"It's not that, Quatre, really. It's something else, something harder to explain," Noin said plainly, not knowing what else to say at the moment. "It's just that..."  
  
"I know, I've been so terrible," he began, hanging his head. "Not paying enough attention to you."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I've been so grumpy, so frazzled lately, and...Divine Allah, how can I say this?"  
  
"What is it, Quatre?" the young woman asked, looking into the eyes of the man she had agreed to marry, searching for an answer. What she did find was a Panera bakery, however, and they went in and sat down on the high chairs around a little round table before she got her answer.  
  
"You are so wonderful, Noin," he began, and she felt as if she should respond.  
  
"So are you, Quatre."  
  
"When you actually accepted the proposal, I was, well I was honored because you would never even think about that is someone wasn't worthy of you."  
  
"And I feel exactly the same way about you," Noin said, still wondering what the point of the conversation was and why he took her to a small coffee shop to tell her. After she had spoken, however, the kind Arabian got a look of sorrow on his face.  
  
"Please don't say that, it just makes me feel worse..."  
  
Now it was her turn. "What?" she asked suddenly. Then, it hit her. "You don't love me?" Sadly, the blonde boy shook his head no. "Me either!" Noin declared then, glad to get that comment out in the open.  
  
"You mean you're not in love with me?" he asked, almost overjoyed. People were starting to stare at the two they had though of as another love struck couple, listening as they declared happily that they did *not* love each other. One old lady in particular stared at them, puzzled to no end, but Noin and Quatre didn't care.  
  
"No," Noin answered, grinning.  
  
Then, at the same time, "But we were so perfect for each other!" They both laughed, and went up to the counter to order some coffee and a bagel. While they sipped their cappuccinos and lattes and such, they chatted like old friends. "Oh wait, I think I know what's going on," Noin mused suddenly, over her Asiago Cheese bagel. "You're in love with someone else."  
  
Looking guilty, Quatre nodded. "Yeah, I've been kind of keeping it under raps. My dad would snap if he found out. He's so anxious for me to be married happily with an heir on the way. But that might not be possible anymore."  
  
"It's the clown, isn't it?" Noin suddenly realized, stating her suspicions out loud.  
  
"Yeah," Quatre admitted. "His name's Trowa. Trowa Bloom. Nothing's happened yet, but I think I may leave the political arena soon."  
  
"Good for you," encouraged Noin. "I'm glad you're following your heart." She took off her engagement ring. "Do you mind if I give this back to you, then?"  
  
"Just keep it," he told her then, "As a gift from a close friend. I really have enjoyed being with you, Noin. And if I had married you, I would have taken care of you." He sounded so apologetic, and the raven haired woman tried to lighten the mood.  
  
"I know, Quatre. But I'm glad that neither of us will have to go through that now. Now that you have another love in your life," she smiled, and he returned her grin.  
  
"So what about you, Noin? Is there someone else?" he asked bashfully.  
  
"No," she replied quickly, but then she thought of WhiteLion. "But I did hope..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day, Noin was cleaning out her office at Preventer. Lady Une was apologetic to them all, and was now looking about for new jobs in government organizations. "The public is shutting us down totally," she explained, "since we were connected with the old Alliance. With any luck, we might get funding from OZ and restart the whole program. But for now, we're kind of stuck. And besides, I might be taking some time off for certain reasons as well."  
  
"So that's what you meant by a peaceful world for your children," remarked Sally as she put document after document into carefully cataloged files. "You really meant it." Anne Une blushed a deep crimson as Noin and Sally and even Wufei chuckled. The mood was light, but strangely sad as the four of them packed up in preparation for the liquidation of the office. The whole situation was strangely unfair, Noin thought to herself.  
  
When she was through filing her papers, she turned to her laptop and began to type to her friend. "My life is changing so fast," she wrote sadly, the depressed mood taking over. "My business is closing down, and I am left without a job for the moment. Soon, I will not be able to help the world be safe, as I used to do. Soon, I will just have to sit back and watch what goes on instead of taking a stand in it and protecting it like everyone else does. I do have quite a bit of money saved up, and some of my family money, so I should be okay, I guess. But it's not money that's the problem. It's this helplessness that I feel. Somedays, I am strong and bright, and laughing at the jokes, and then I become quiet, reserved, and not myself at all. I think I'm changing too, as much as my life is. I suppose that is what scares me most of all."  
  
Zechs sat down at his computer and replied to her email right away. No longer was he putting on the charade of trying to ignore her. He couldn't: it was just impossible. Especially after the fall of Cinq. It had made him a new man. The burden of revenge was lifted, he had saved his sister's life and avenged his family. Now, he was free to atone for the blood on his hands. And through her, he would try to find forgiveness.  
  
"Asteri54: I'm sorry for what has happened to you. As your friend, I can only hope that you will be alright, and that you start to feel better soon. If you need anything, just talk to me. I am still here for you." Closing his laptop, he stared at the computer. Even if she was Lucrezia Noin, she needed someone to talk to. And he couldn't live without the email either. What he was worried about right now was the brevity of his email. Would one this short tell her how sorry he was? Or was it better to keep it brief, so he didn't mumble on and on? He finally just sent the mail and closed his computer. It was time for him to head home. He had to get on a shuttle with Dorothy this afternoon. He, Treize, Dorothy, and a few others were heading out on a business meeting to a nearby colony.  
  
Wincing, he took shut down computer and made his way out of the OZ office building. Hopping in his car and driving to the airport, he wasn't relishing the trip with the blonde woman. She was far too domineering, and he was beginning to wonder why he tolerated her. When he reached his shuttle, Dorothy was waiting for him, smiling like a Cheshire cat. Zechs, slightly frightened, sat down on the seat she gestured to and looked over at Treize, who was nervously tapping his cell phone. "Hello Dorothy," the platinum blond man greeted neutrally.  
  
"Good afternoon, Zechs," she told him. "You know there are lots of things I want to talk about with you." He sighed and looked over at her, not even expecting a pause between sentences. Surely enough, she launched right in. "Well, first, I was thinking about that Lucrezia Noin woman, and Sally Po, and Chang Wufei. All of them would make just wonderful government agents, don't you think? I mean, they could work for Miss Relena! They have extensive training with simple weapons and worked with terrorists all the time. Wouldn't they make perfect bodyguards?"  
  
"Why is it that you think so?" he questioned. He liked the idea of those three protecting his little sister. She would certainly be safe with them. But still, there was something amiss about the statement. The Preventers had once been the most powerful protection force in the universe, and now they were reduced to being palace guards for the Vice Foreign Minister. No one could give them back the glory they once had. He and OZ had destroyed that.  
  
"Why wouldn't they take it? It's not like they have anything else they could do." That particular comment enraged Zechs. Noin was one of the smartest people on Preventer. She could do so much better than working for Dorothy. She could do anything she wanted, really.  
  
"So you're just going to offer them these low level security jobs, now that they're unemployed?" he asked, a questioning tone in his voice.  
  
"Well it's all thanks to you, anyway. I don't know why you're so worried about it.  
  
"She'd never work for you," he said suddenly, without thinking. Dorothy just stared at him then, the fury in her eyes flashing. He had to correct himself, and fast! "Well, she's far to nice all the time. Not mean enough to be like most of the palace security staff. Everytime you see her, she's just too happy, being nice to everyone..." Dorothy glared at his through the corner of her eye and looked out the window. They were taking off now, and the captains voice came on over the intercom, giving them the basic instructions.  
  
Fastening his seatbelt, Zechs prepared for a boring ride. After takeoff, he stared out at the vast expanse of space before him. And then, suddenly, the vehicle stopped. "What's going on?" Dorothy demanded. Soon, the captain himself came out of the cockpit, confirming everyone's fears.  
  
"I hate to say this," the pilot told them, "but there is a malfunction in the ship's propulsion system. We are stuck orbiting Earth until I can contact a crew to help us fix the engines."  
  
"You mean we're stranded in deep space with a meeting that I'm going to be late for now!" yelled Dorothy.  
  
"Calm down, Dorothy," Treize told her, getting out of his seat. "I will handle this. He used his cellular phone to contact the number that the pilot gave him. "Hello? Is this the Earth Sphere Shuttle's Emergency Line?"  
  
"Hola y bienvenido a Earth Sphere Shuttles. Yo soy Juan." Treize was taken aback by this and looked over at Zechs, who knew quite a few different languages. He handed the phone to him and Zechs listened to the man ramble on in Spanish. Trying to recall all that he had once learned, the pilot pieced together what he wanted to say.  
  
"Hola Juan. Nosotros necesitamos ayudar porque nosotros somos ....um...varado!" he managed to say at last. Everyone was taken aback by this sudden flurry of Spanish. Everyone except Dorothy who grabbed the phone.  
  
"Get your crew up here right this instant, because if I'm late for this meeting..." she yelled into the phone before she heard a clicking noise. Looking down at in disgust, she exclaimed, "That man just hung up on me!" She slammed the phone back into her cousin's hand, indignant at that fact. Treize looked down at it in fear.  
  
"I'm all out of minutes." Everyone sat in silence for a long time, until one of the ladies in the shuttle began to sigh.  
  
"If I ever get out of here," she began, "I'm going to talk to my brother more. He's all alone in his apartment in the United States, and I never even get to talk with him anymore. Now, I feel so bad, knowing that I've left him alone, without a word from his only sister." The woman began to sniffle, and before long, the pilot began to speak as well.  
  
"If I ever get out of here," he began, "I'm going to quit this job and spend more time with my family. They barely even see me anymore, and I have two of the most beautiful kid son Earth."  
  
"And if I ever get out of her," Treize began. "I'm going to ask Anne to marry me. I love her, and I should marry her. I don't know what has been holding me back."  
  
"If I ever get out of here," Zechs began, but he never got a chance to finish. Dorothy interrupted him, telling everyone her opinion.  
  
"If I ever get out of here, I am suing that shuttle company. And I am insisting that all business meetings be held on Earth from now on. They are just going to have to come to us." Zechs began to stare at the blonde woman strangely. "What?" she asked.  
  
Hours later, Zechs sat at his computer in the guest room at Treize's mansion. "Asteri54: Tonight, I got on a shuttle to go to a business meeting. It was only a 30 minute flight, and I was going to be back by 9 o'clock tonight. I got off the shuttle 8 hours after takeoff, glad to be back on good old planet Earth instead of stranded orbiting around it. When I got home, Camus and I moved out of the house. I will spare you the personal details that we always avoid, but let me just say this. In that elevator were three people who knew exactly what they wanted, three people who were going in the right direction. I found myself wishing that I was as lucky as they.  
  
Noin replied to this email in her new apartment, set up with all the furniture she had bought, as well as a few things from her old house. She looked around it, feeling quite comfortable here. But it was just so different, so foreign, almost. Daisy rubbed up against her feet, purring. The cat, at least, was perfectly at home in this new place. The raven haired woman began to type again on the keyboard. "I think change must be in the air now. Everything I've ever known is changing. When I first met you, I thought I knew everything about myself, and what I was going to do. I even thought I knew who I would be spending the rest of my life with. Now, I have lost everything I ever thought I had. But somehow, it doesn't feel as bad as it should. It feels like a new beginning."  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note and extra disclaimer:  
  
Hello! Hey everybody, guess what? I don't own Panera Bread! And I don't own Asiago Cheese bagels, although I have bought them before, so I sort of owned one for a little while, even though that doesn't really count. Well, now that you've all been *utterly shocked* by my statement, on with the author's note. I re-did this chapter because where I stopped it just wouldn't fit with the rest of the chapter. So it's a bit longer for everyone! Enjoy the fic, peoples!  



	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine  
  
Pacing across the lawn, Zechs was going over the apartment rentals. His best friend and the ex-Preventer chief were not yet awake, and Zechs glanced back towards the manor. At last, his friend had found true happiness. The two of them had been best of friends since they were very small, since Zechs's kingdom had been destroyed. He was the one that had helped the platinum blonde man get into the army and gain his revenge.  
  
But now his revenge was complete. Relena was safe, and the Kingdom of Cinq was free. All his goals were complete. He drew off the mask and looked at it. There was no longer a need to wear it, for he had defeated everything that the mask stood for. Dropping his hands to his side, he let the silver mask roll around on the ground. It was time for him to move on as well. He needed a new beginning as much as Noin did.  
  
The apartment listings were looking promising. There was one that looked particularly wonderful. It was an 8-plea, in a nice, quiet neighborhood in Cinq. Perfect for starting a new life. "Hmmm, 2 bedrooms, bathroom, living room, and kitchen. It's perfect." Treize stumbled outside at that point, already dressed and ready, but looking a bit tired still. "Late night, Treize?" Zechs asked, raising an eyebrow. His friend only glared at him.  
  
"You know, Zechs, running OZ is busy work," the tired man with dark blonde hair replied. He sat on a lawn chair and asked his friend another question. "So, have you found another place to stay yet?"  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he joked, before showing Treize the apartment he had found in the ads. "This is nice," he remarked. "So are you going to stop by there and check it out today?"  
  
"Might as well do it as long as I have a day off," he remarked. "And I think Camus will like this new place, too." He moved to leave, going back inside the house. Lady Anne Une was in the kitchen making coffee, and he turned and went right back to his guest room. This was just something he would have to get used to.  
  
He pet his cat, who was sleeping serenely on the bed. Camus purred and rolled over, exposing his furry white tummy. Zechs marveled at his little companion. "You trust me, don't you?" The cat purred in response. The ex-pilot grinned at that and got out his laptop. He hadn't heard from Noin in some time, and he wondered why. She was usually pretty regular with her emails. He turned on the computer and began to type an email. However, his Buddy List window showed him that Asteri54 was on-line now.   
  
"Why haven't you written?" he asked over Instant Message.  
  
"I have a cold," Noin replied, laying back in her bed. She was surrounded by blankets and pillows. Daisy was curled up on top of her mistress, sleeping peacefully. There was a flower and a card on the dresser from Quatre. Ever since their 'break-up', Noin and Quatre had remained good friends. He was great to shop with and was still a generally nice kid.  
  
"So how are you feeling?"  
  
"My nose is clogged, and my ears are nearly plugged."  
  
"I hope you start feeling better soon," he wrote, concerned. He didn't know that she was sick!  
  
"Well, I'm listening to Sarah McLachlan and drinking cranberry juice right now. Daisy's with me too. She likes my apartment here in Cinq because it's one of the only ones in the city that allows pets. I'm still wondering what to do with the rest of my life. I'm thinking about taking time off and maybe doing some writing. I've always wanted to write, and maybe now is the time I did that." They talked for half an hour or so, and by the time their conversation was over, Noin found herself feeling a little bit better. Daisy rolled over, and she rubbed the feline's tummy. You trust me, don't you?" she asked. The cat only purred in response.  
  
****************  
  
A few days later, Noin still had her cold, and was still in bed. But now, she was writing fervently on her project. It was a journal on government security that she had compiled, using all her knowledge as a Preventer. Hopefully it would be helpful to the new Earth Sphere government. Suddenly, she heard a buzz. Crawling out of bed, she made her way over to the intercom. "Who's there?"  
  
"It's Zechs Merquise," came the voice form the intercom. Noin's face wrinkled. She just stood there in her flannel pajamas, utterly amazed at the fact that the man she hated was standing at her door.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she demanded.  
  
"Can I come up?" he asked, ignoring her question.  
  
"That's definitely not a good idea," she tried to say. As she was talking, another resident of the building approached the complex. They unlocked the door, and Zechs followed them in. Noin, not knowing this continued. "I've got this awful cold, my nose is running, and I don't feel good. I'm taking loads of Vitamin C and medicines, I really am not totally awake. I would appreciate it if you would come back some other time."  
  
Then, there was a knock at her door. She looked through the glass hole in the door, only to see Zechs Merquise standing there, no mask at all. She was puzzled. How did he get up here? "Miss Lucrezia Noin?" he called, knocking again.  
  
"Just a minute!" she called back. Frantically, she attempted to clean up the apartment, getting rid of all the wadded up Kleenexes and bowls. She had been on another ice cream binge, and the bowls were still out. She quickly threw on a robe and opened the door. There he was, holding a bunch of daisies.  
  
"Hello," he said simply.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him once again. "Well, I heard that you were sick and I was worried, so I thought I would drop by."  
  
"Why would you care? You're the one who destroyed Preventer!"  
  
"I know," he said, his voice neutral.  
  
"Why are you here with flowers? If you're here to gloat over your success..."  
  
"That's not why I'm here."  
  
"Are you going to try to make me a part of OZ?"  
  
"I wasn't even thinking of that," Zechs assured her.  
  
"Well I don't need one. I have had plenty of job offers, though. even one from your girlfriend."  
  
"My ex," he corrected, shifting his grip on the flowers.  
  
"Your ex?" she asked.  
  
"We broke up," the platinum blond man said, by way of explanation.  
  
"Oh that's too bad, you were so perfect for each other," she remarked. Then, she clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified at what she had just said. "Oh gosh, I am so sorry. I did not mean to say that, it's just that when I'm around you..."  
  
"Words seem to fly out of your mouth."  
  
"Yes! I am so sorry. Here, let me start all over again." She took a breath in. "Thank you for coming."  
  
"I brought you some flowers," he offered, trying to avoid the way she was trying to shut the door.  
  
"Oh, thank you," she said, trying hard to be civil. why was he so persistent? She reached for the flowers, but he pulled them back.  
  
"Why don't I put these in some water," he said, passing her and going into the apartment. He crossed over to the kitchen and looked around for a vase. Noin sighed and followed him. By the time she got there, Zechs was putting water in a kettle and heating it up on the stove.  
  
"Let me do that," she said, feeling awkward.  
  
"No, you're sick. Just sit down." Noin took a seat at the kitchen table. Zechs continued to bustle around, obviously making tea. "Do you have a vase?" he asked, looking around. She pointed to a cabinet, and Zechs retrieved a crystal vase from it. Arranging the daisies in the vase, he gave them some water and set them on the table in front of her. This softened her decidedly hard facade considerably.  
  
"I love daisies. They are just so friendly, so comforting. Don't you think so?"  
  
"I do," he said, his manner changing as well. "So, when did you break up with Ms. Catalonia?"  
  
"A while ago," he answered, watching the kettle carefully.  
  
"Everyone is breaking up now a days. You, me, and this guy I know who broke up on a shuttle. It had some type of problem, like the engines shut down or something. He said it was orbiting Earth somehow. He said that suddenly, every thing became clear. It was him that I was waiting for at the coffee shop that night. I was just waiting and I was..."  
  
  
"You were charming."  
  
  
"What? No, I wasn't!"  
"You looked charming," he told her. Suddenly, the kettle whistled and he turned back to the kettle. Laying two teabags in two cups, he poured in the water. "Honey?"  
  
"Yes please," she said, beginning to feel a little more comfortable. He poured some honey into her tea, as well as into his.  
  
"I was terrible that night. I'm sorry."  
  
"True, but I had no excuse for what I said," she began, lowering her head and accepting the mug of tea he offered her.  
  
"So what you're saying is that I have an excuse to say things like that because I am a mean person only interested in Earth's conquest?"  
  
"No! I am not going to say that, because I am through with saying anything mean, even to you."  
  
"You just did it again," he told her, almost jokingly. She clapped a hand over her mouth, totally embarrassed. He knelt down and reached out then, taking a hold of her wrist and drawing her hand away from her face.  
  
"It's alright. I destroyed everything you've ever known. You are entitled to hate me."  
  
"I don't hate you," she replied, without a second thought. She looked at him, her eyes filled with questions. He had such amazing blue eyes, she thought to herself. Why wasn't he wearing his mask? For a while, they just stayed that way, with her sitting and him kneeling, neither of them knowing quite what to do. Daisy came in after a bit, meowing loudly to announce her presence. She sniffed Zechs, then rubbed against his pant leg, hoping to get a little attention from the stranger.  
  
"Cute cat," he said, letting go of her wrist and scratching the feline right behind the ears. Sure enough, Daisy began to purr. Whoever this strange guy was, she liked him. Noin looked at the two of them with a strange look in her eyes. Who would have thought that man would like cats, she thought to herself. Then, she began to feel nauseous again. Putting her fingers on her nose, she hoped that the feeling would go away.  
  
"I'm not feeling that well," she finally admitted. "I think I'll go back to bed." Zechs picked up the flowers and headed towards the small hall. Noin sighed and pushed into her bedroom. The tall man followed, as did Daisy. Zechs looked around her room. It was nice and sunny, and reminded him of her everywhere he looked. Noin crawled into bed as he set down the daisies on her bedside table. She sneezed into a Kleenex and thought how stupid she must look right now.  
  
Surprisingly, he tucked her into bed, and she settled back against her mass of pillows. "Why did you stop by, again?" she asked. "I forgot."  
  
"I wanted to be your friend," he admitted. She looked at him then, even more puzzled.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I don't know if that will ever happen, but I just wanted to try," he said. Daisy leapt up on the bed and went over to Zechs. Noin glanced at her cat. Traitor. He scratched the cat behind the ears again and asked Noin a question. "So, what happened back at the café with that guy?"  
  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "Nothing happened."  
  
"You're crazy about him, aren't you?" It was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Noin admitted, blowing her nose again.  
  
"So, are you two together? I hear you broke up with Quatre Winner, are you running off with the guy?"  
  
Noin hung her head, letting the Kleenex drop into the trash. "This sounds really silly, but I don't really know him. And we met..."  
  
"Let me guess. You met over the internet?"  
  
"Yes!" she exclaimed, looking at him with wide eyes.  
  
"You've got mail."  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Those three words can be moving, can't they?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, I'm happy for you," he said abruptly. "And happy for him too. But don't you think you should meet?" He cocked his head, giving her a look that suggested she should do as he said. Noin was taken aback by this.  
  
"I don't think I need you to tell me what to do when you..." Zechs suddenly went forward, coming close to her and putting a hand over her mouth lightly, barely touching it. Noin stopped talking, and stared at him. He had a strange look on his face.  
  
"Please don't say anything you will regret," he said softly. He held his hand there for some time, before bringing it back. To his surprise, Noin was smiling. "It's so nice outside. I hope you don't miss Cinq in spring. Perhaps you will start feeling better soon."  
  
"Thank you, Zechs," Noin called. "For the flowers and the tea."  
  
"Take care of yourself, Noin."  
  
"I will." With that, he left her laying in bed. Daisy meowed and rubbed up against her. "You are a traitor," she teased, scratching the cat behind the ears where Zechs had. Daisy purred until she rolled over! "So that's your favorite spot, hmm? You silly animal." Then, she began to think of Zechs. He certainly seemed to like cats. Who would have guessed? She caught a glimpse of the laptop computer in the corner. Perhaps they should meet sometime...  
  
After a nap, Noin woke up and went over and turned on the laptop computer. There was an email from WhiteLion and she read it eagerly. "I think we should meet," he mused to her. "However, I am occupied at the time with a very important project. One that needs a good deal of work. Someday soon, I shall meet you, though, Asteri54." 


	10. Chapter Ten: The End!!!

Chapter Ten  
  
A week later, Noin and Zechs sat around a table at a small cafe in downtown Cinq. They were involved in a deep conversation, talking quietly. "So, he said he was too busy to meet with you?" the former pilot mused. "What's wrong with this guy? Suddenly, he's skipping out on meetings, doesn't have time for you?"  
  
"No, it's not like that," Noin protested.  
  
"Have you ever wondered if he's married?" Zechs asked with a grin.  
  
"No!" gasped Noin, totally taken aback at the magnitude of his comment. "I didn't think he would be married! That can't be possible."  
  
"You've never asked him? That's pretty big, Noin," he told her, taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Actually, I havn't even asked him," she remarked. Later on the that day, she logged onto AOL and wrote him a short email. Zechs's question had hung in the air. "I'm terribly sorry to ask such a personal question," she began to type, "but, I consider this to be rather important. It may even be a little late to ask this, but are you married?"  
  
In his new apartment, Zechs smiled as he answered his mail. "Am I married? Where did you get an idea like that from? I thought we knew each other! Or maybe it's your friends that are telling you not to trust me. Maybe your friends are telling you that I'm married? Is that it?"  
  
The next afternoon, Noin went over to an open air market in downtown Cinq. She was desperately in need of something fresh rather than something that had been depressingly cooked, peeled, and canned. She hated fixing dinners for one, though. She just wasn't used to it. Maybe she should have someone over for dinner sometime. It was then that she wished she knew who WhiteLion was. That would be a pleasant change to eating alone. Or maybe she could invite...  
  
"Hello Noin!" came a low voice from behind her.  
  
"Good afternoon, Zechs."  
  
"So? Is the guy married?" he asked right away, cutting to the chase. The tall man moved up beside her and picked up a canteloupe. He smelled it to check if it was ripe, but only as a diversion.  
  
"He knew exactly what I was thinking, as always. It's just like him, to know everything about me," she remarked, taking the melon from Zechs and checking it herself. With that, she dropped it in her bag. "I'm thinking a nice summer fruit salad with melons and berries. What do you think?"  
  
"That sounds perfect," Zechs told her, moving over to pick up a carton of blueberries. "What do you think of these?" Noin inspected those too before nodding and adding htem to her stash. They turned their backs on each other for a while before spinning back around. The raven haired woman held out carton of strawberries, large and rosy red, looking just right for what she had in mind. Zechs on the other hand, had some necatarines in his hand.  
  
"Anything else we should add?" A watermelon rolled right up against Noin's feet, causing her to grin. "Very well then. Are you going to carry that." Zechs picked it up and put it on his shoulder. She turned again to look as something else, but decided against it. She had enough fruit for now. Wandering over to pay for it, the man who owned the fruti stand shook his head.   
  
"Your husband has already paid for it," he informed her. She looked startled until Zechs put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We're not married," he said nicely. "Just good friends." He looked to Noin for approval and she nodded.  
  
"Thank you," she said as they walked away, turning to look for vegetables. Then, a thought crossed her mind. "Hey, are you free tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, I am."  
  
"Do you want bump into me for dinner. I've been kind of lonely, and I think Daisy misses you."  
  
"Just tell me when and where," he answered, leading her over to a stand filled with eggplant. He picked one up and looked at it strangely. "A purple vegetable. How many foods are purple?"  
  
"Plums are purple," she remarked.  
  
"Some of my cooking has turned out purple," he joked. "But I don't think that's supposed to happen." She laughed and picked out a few string beans. He then switched to their normal conversation suddenly and without warning. "Maybe he's fat, and that's why he doesn't want to meet you?"  
  
"I don't care about that!" she remarked, giving him a reproving look.  
  
"But what if he's so fat that he can't even get through doors, and he that's why he couldn't get into the cafe?"   
  
"You are so silly," she chided, paying for the beans and making her way oer to a park bench.  
  
"Why else would he not want to meet you?" Zechs asked her, sitting down on the bench beside her. "What could possibly make this guy not completely determined not to meet with a person like you?"  
  
"Maybe he really is busy with some business project that can't wait. One that's vital to the existence of the nation or something."  
  
"Right now I'm helping to run the world and I still have the time," Zechs remarked. That hit Noin, and she thought about that. It was kind of unfair. Why wasn't WhiteLion here with her instead of this man she had hated until a few days ago.  
  
"Besides him being married, the only thing I care about is if he's some type of diplomat or royalty," she remarked suddenly. "They're always so busy and never have time for you. Quatre wasn't royalty, but he was busy enough running the Winner empire."  
  
"What? You don't want to be treated like a queen?" he asked her sarcastically. Inside, his heart was debating whether or not to remark on that statement. At last, the words slipped out of his mouth. "Well, I guess we could never be together then."  
  
"And why is that?" she asked, leaning in closer, curious about his answer.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty much a diplomat," he corrected himself quickly. "Involved with politics at least." Then he added something of his own. "And I could never be with anyone who like Sarah McLachlan. I just don't get her songs sometimes."  
  
"Well, I guess that's it then. We were meant not to be together."  
  
"Not us."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"So....My place, 7 o'clock tonight?" she asked, breaking the tension.  
  
"Sounds good," Zechs replied. With that, they went their separate ways. Noin headed back to her apartment to begin preparing dinner for the night. At last, someone besides herself to cook for. It was almost therapautic, she thought. The Italian woman pulled out her mother's recipes from the 'old country.' She was in need of something fresh, something light, something that just said spring. At last, she found it in the old cookbook.  
  
Then, she went to check her email. Surprisingly enough, she had something from WhiteLion. Opening it, she read it eagerly. "How would you like to meet tonight? Really late, up at the bridge where we can see the stars. I know how much you love space, so I thought that would be nice. Could you bring a daisy with you so I can recognize you? Those are your favorite flowers, am I not correct? Look for me on the Starlight Bridge in the southern section of Cinq around nine o'clock. I will be the man with the other daisy. Until then, I will be waiting." She smiled at that. Finally, they would meet! Then, she remembered her offer to have Zechs over for dinner. It would be later on by the time they got done eating!  
  
At last, Noin decided to get dressed early, before dinner, and then just freshen up right before she left. It was pretty much her only choice, depending on how long dinner lasted.  
  
As she went about making her chicken marsala, she hummed along with "Terms of Endearment" and stepped around the kitchen lightly. Daisy lounged on a chair in the front room, watching her mistress. Silly human, the cat thought to herself. What was wrong with her mistress to make her dance around like this? "So Daisy, what do you think? Frozen yoghurt with the fruit or no?" Noin paused in front of her cat, thinking to herself, but tlaking to the feline out loud. Then, she stopped herself. "Why am I so worried about this? It's not like it's anyone special." Then, out of nowhere, "I wonder if the tablecloth is OK?"  
  
Zechs buzzed her apartment that night, not knowing what to expect. In his hand wasa bottle of white wine, something that would probably go with what they were having for dinner. Her answer came right away. "Come on around to the sliding glass door, Zechs." So she was expecting him! He walked around and went in through the unlocked glass door. Several smells greeted him, and he inhaled deeply. The table was festive, decked out in a white tablecloth with the glass vase of daisies and a single rose resting on top. It was set beautifully, with paltes and silverware that gleamed in the candlelight. There were candles everywhere, which surprised him completely.  
  
"The fuse for the lights blew," she explained. "And I know next to nothing about fuse boxes." She came around the corner, dressed up considerably. Noin was wearing a darkblue sleeveless dress made of some silky material that was edged in silver. Tiny silver flowers danced across the fabric, and the former pilot thought she looked like a starry night. She looked nice, actually. Was she dressed up for dinner? Or what came after?  
  
"It looks nice," he said, at alst realizing that he wasn't just talking about the apartment. Then, he handed her the wine. "I had the inkling we might be eating Italian, so I brought some wine for dinner."  
  
"Great! This will go wonderfully with the chicken." Then, as a side remark, "If I'd had this before, I could have made Cioppino."  
  
"Whatever you're making smells great," Zechs reassured her. Daisy apporached the tall man and rubbed against him, purring. Sure enough, he bent down and scratched her behind the ears. Noin smiled, getting the food ready to serve.  
  
"It's just about done here," she said from the kitchen. "You know, I was just thinking how nice it is to have some company. Ever since I haven't been at Preventer office with everyone all the time and Quatre mocing to L-3 and all, I've just been so alone."  
  
"I think Daisy's hurt by that, Noin," he called back. "Aren't you Daisy?" There was a meow from the other room and Noin grinned.  
  
"You two are ganging up against me in there, aren't you?"  
  
"Of course," came the reply. The woman shook her head and served up the main course of the meal. The chicken and it's sauce was perfectly done. The cheese melted evenly over the top. She also spooned the beans with their mixture of onions and garlic onto the plate as a side dish. Last came the penne pasta that she had prepared quickly. Taking both dished over to the table, she set them down.  
  
"Dinner is served." Zechs put down the cat and went into the kitchen to search for wine glasses. Upon finding them, he took them to the table as well. At last, he and Noin sat down to dinner. The tall platinum blonde man popped the cork off the bottle of wine and poured two glasses.  
  
"To you, me, and to WhiteLion," he said, raising his glass.  
  
"Cheers," Noin chortled, raising her own glass. They both sipped wine and sat back in the chairs. Nervously, Noin watched as Zechs started on the beans.  
  
"Where did you learn to cook like this?" he asked, after a few bites of the beans.  
  
"From my mother," she answered. "My mother, Adele Noin, was from Italy, as was my father. I moved her after they died."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head.  
  
"They were killed by the Alliance, actually," she admitted, looking down. "When the Alliance tried to destory all the nobles of the last few pacifist strongholds, my family was torn apart.  
  
"So was mine," he answered her. They looked at each other for a while, before they started to eat again. Dinner progressed from there, the conversation returning and filling what had once been an awkward silence. The food turned out to be good, and Noin was thankful. She hadn't tried this recipe in a while!  
  
After the end of the meal and a glass or two more ofthe wine, they were ready for desert. Zechs scooped some of the frozen yoghurt into bowls while Noin got out the fruit salad. "So, any word from WhiteLion lately? He still hasn't told you if he's married, has he?"  
  
"You are just being silly now," the raven haired woman replied, turning around and spooning fresh fruit into the bowl as well. "And yes I have heard from him. He sent me an email."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And we're going to meet tonight." There. She had let it slip. Surely Zechs would have some advice for her on this, some thing to say to help her.  
  
"Tonight? Just like that, he comes out of the blue and wants to meet tonight?"  
  
"I know, isn't it amazing?" she said, excited. Digging into the fruit salad, she nodded. "You know, the blueberries and the nectarines were a good idea."  
  
He partially ignored her last comment and persited on the subject. "He could be anyone at all, you know. He could be the lost prince of Cinq, for heaven's sake." With that, he stood and walked over by the door.  
  
"Wouldn't that be strange?" she said offhandedly, not believing him.  
  
"Well, you know he would have to treat you like a princess then," he remarked. Princess Lucrezia, I can just see it. No more modest apartment."  
  
"Don't tease me any more. I like this place just the way it is. I like things just the way they are." She hadn't really meant to say that last line, but it had come out anyway. Setting down her spoon, she walked over to Zechs.  
  
"He had been leading you on all along."  
  
"What?"  
  
"His timing had been so perfect. This guy has been waiting for a long time, leading you up to this one monumentous conclusion, making you believe that there is no other man that you could ever be in love with."  
  
"Yes..." she whispered, amazed at what he knew about this.  
  
"And I have to wonder sometimes..."  
  
"Wonder what?" she asked, her face glowing in the candlelight. She leaned in closer to hear better and waited nervously for his answer.  
  
"Well, if I hadn't been the Lightning Count," he began, "And you weren't Preventer Fire, and we would have just....met... I would have asked you for your email address. And I'm not even sure if 24 hours would pass before I would email you and ask you if you wanted coffee, or to go to a movie, or, if you wanted to spend the rest of our lives together.   
  
"Oh, Zechs..." Noin gasped, freezing completely.  
  
"Then, we never would have been bitter enemies, and the only thing we would ever fight about is which cafe has the best coffee or what to eat on a Saturday night. If only....." They both froze, looking into each other's eyes. Noin began to feel uncomfortable, their proximity becoming unnerving.  
  
"I have to go," she began, almost ready to sob.  
  
"Just one thing, before you go," Zechs started. "Why are you so willing to go meet this guy, and to spend the rest of your life with him, when he's the one that left you sitting there at the cafe and broke your heart when you won't forgive me for taking over Earth and destroying Preventer?" He puased, just letting the words sink in and wrap themselves around the two of them. "I wish you would," he whispered. They were so close, and the air between them seemed to be electric, drawing them together, but keeping them apart.  
  
"I really have to get going," she began, a single tear rolling down her cheek. Zechs moved to the door, and gave her one last look before disappearing out into the night. She sank down on the floor, not knowing quite what to do. Daisy came over and attempted to comfort her mistress. After a few more tears made their way out, Noin determined that she had to be strong. Getting up, she walked to her bedroom. She stared into the mirror for a while before finally deciding to just leave and get it over with. AS she left the house, she pulled a daisy out ofthe vase. A daisy from Zechs...  
  
Even though she was inclined not to go, she went anyway, opting to walk to the bridge. It was several blocks away, and she trudged all the way there in her sandals and dress. The night was warm and pleasant, but it somehow seemed cold to Noin. Now, she was not even sure of the one thing she had always held as secure. Life was so ironic, she thought to herself. At last, she reached the bridge that he had told her to be at, the Starlight Bridge.  
  
Looking around, Noin could see no one. How could he have done this to her again. Was he just making a fool of her for his own fun? She had been so foolish to believe him. How could the man she trusted have left her again. The woman went to the railing and rested her elbows on it. Looking up at the stars, she sent her question into the void. "Why?"  
  
Suddenly, a daisy came from just behind her ear. It extended out in front of her, held by a strong hand with a white sleeve. "Why not?" asked a familiar voice. Noin turned around slowly, tears in her eyes. There stood Zechs Merquise, daisy in hand. He was dressed up, wearing a white suit that looked so much like a knight in shining armor. "Milliardo Peacecraft, at your service, Princess Lucrezia." She couldn't believe it for a second, but suddenly, everything made perfect sense. A side smile spread across her face, and Noin let the tears roll down her cheek. "Don't cry," he said, brushing away one tear.  
  
"I wanted it to be you," she murmered, still smiling and crying. "I wanted him to be you so badly." The daisies dropped from the bridge and floated in the sparkling water, which reflected the stars as well as the picture perfect seen on the bridge: two people in love sharing their very first kiss.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Well, that's the end! Hope you enjoyed the story peoples. Email me at arisze07@zechsxnoin.zzn.com with comments, criticisms. Thank you for all the people who reviewed my story!!!  



End file.
